La reina del espino
by nancyl1313
Summary: AU/ En un mundo cambiante donde las criaturas mágicas están en guerra con los humanos ellos se conocen, ella es la poderosa hada oscura protectora de los páramos, él es un dragón nómada. Sus caminos se cruzan y sus vidas no volverán a ser las mismas. ¿Qué depara el destino para estas dos criaturas? Cap. 10 Up.
1. I Dragón negro

Disclaimer, Maleficent y todos sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Esta historia solo es publicada con fines recreativos.

AU/ En un mundo cambiante donde las criaturas mágicas están en guerra con los humanos ellos se conocen, ella es la poderosa hada oscura protectora de los páramos, él es un dragón nómada. Sus caminos se cruzan y sus vidas no volverán a ser las mismas. ¿Qué depara el destino para estas dos criaturas? Lean y descubran.

Este es el primer fic que escribo y publico, decidí arriesgarme con algo de Maléfica no solo porque me encanta la película, sino porque hay pocos fics publicados en español.

Mi primera inspiración fue una imagen de phadne en deviantart, recomiendo que visiten su perfil tiene unas hermosas ilustraciones, esta historia es un AU, donde aparecen algunos tópicos de la película, pero que retome para dar vida a esta nueva historia, varios de los elementos son claramente diferentes los iré aclarando a lo largo del fic, así que no duden en preguntar. Paulatinamente aparecerán mas personajes de la película.

Espero que disfruten la lectura del primer capítulo y agradecería los comentarios y las críticas constructivas.

 **I** **Dragón negro**

Existen desde tiempos antiguos una gran cantidad de historias, las cuales lentamente con el paso de las generaciones y los cambios producidos al ser narradas pasan a ser leyendas o cuentos infantiles, de estas historias lamentablemente solo logra pervivir una versión pobre de los hechos reales que los inspiraron y una versión desdibujada de aquellas personas o criaturas que las vivieron en carne propia. La historia que nos compete hace parte de aquellas pertenecientes al pueblo noble y es una de las pocas que es contada de manera más o menos fiel por las criaturas mágicas y por los humanos.

Los hechos que van a ser narrados se desarrollaron en una época mucho más violenta que la actual, mucho antes de que se lograra una coexistencia relativamente pacífica entre los hombres y los seres mágicos, los primeros vivían en pequeñas aldeas o en ciudadelas que rodeaban magníficos castillos; mientras que los segundos vivían recluidos en sus tierras ancestrales. Eran tiempos claramente diferentes y nuestra historia se sitúa uno de estos antiguos reinos humanos el cual llevaba varias décadas en una guerra declarada a sus vecinos mágicos.

Las razones que dieron inicio a esta guerra se han desdibujado con el paso de los siglos, pero es importante recordarla, ya que de una u otra manera influyo en los hechos que son narrados a continuación y que hilaron el destino del que se consolidaría como uno de los reinos más poderosos del mundo.

Nuestra historia propiamente dicha inicia con una solitaria criatura que volaba en medio de una noche sin luna y dado que su color era más negro que el carbón era casi imposible de divisar, salvo algún reflejo ocasional de sus escamas, para un ojo observador y entrenado solo era posible divisar una mancha en medio del imponente cielo nocturno.

\- La noche avanza – se dijo a sí mismo – es mejor que busque un refugio y me aleje de las tierras humanas.

Mientras avanzaba camino al paramo fue capaz de distinguir un imponente muro de espinos que protegía a modo de barrera las tierras que correspondían a las hadas y demás criaturas mágicas del lugar, con sumo cuidado y asegurándose que su propia energía no revelase malas intenciones o se mostrara demasiado agresiva ante los espinos gigantes, planeo hacia el interior de aquellas tierras, maravillado ante el poder manifiesto de las protecciones mágicas, pero sobre todo afanado ante la necesidad de tomar un descanso.

Aterrizó en un claro el cual no demoro en iluminarse gracias al musgo típico de aquellos parajes, camino lentamente sobre sus grandes patas, perezosamente estiró sus grades y cansadas alas antes de replegarlas junto a su cuerpo, mientras olfateaba el ambiente en busca de agua, siguió el rastro y se acercó a un pequeño rio pensando en beber un poco de agua y tal vez pescar un pequeño entremés antes de dormir, mientras pensaba en tales minucias, escucho un suave murmullo el cual se confundía con el sonido de las aguas, al prestar atención noto una suave voz femenina que cantaba en el idioma de las hadas.

A él instantáneamente le gusto lo que estaba escuchando, por lo cual decidió seguir el camino dictado por el agradable sonido y tratando de ser lo más sigilosamente posible (tarea nada sencilla al considerar el tamaño de su cuerpo pero no imposible dada su práctica en emboscadas), camino un poco por la rivera hasta llegar a un lugar donde las aguas se encontraban mucho mas tranquilas y el río formaba una suerte de estanque.

Allí en medio de las aguas y las luces propias de esas tierras la encontró a ella, totalmente desnuda mientras tomaba un baño, una extraña hada (a falta de calificativos para denominarla): una hermosa y estilizada figura que hasta cierto punto recordaba a algunas esculturas que había visto en tierras lejanas, piel nívea, pómulos marcados, ojos de tono cambiante, cabello negro, unos impresionantes cuernos que coronaban su cabeza y labios rojos, que a su parecer eran la promesa de placeres prohibidos.

Pero una de las cosas que más llamo su atención fue la espalda de aquella extraña mujer, en donde pudo notar dos muñones vestigio de unas alas que ella claramente ya no poseía. Ella parecía estar en trance y se veía realmente tranquila, mientras cantaba aquella vieja canción de cuna que extrañamente también conocía, no por nada su madre la cantaba, aunque reconoció que en el idioma de las hadas la tonada sonaba mucho mas dulce y suave.

El hechizo del momento se rompió cuando la mujer sintió el ruido de varias ramas al romperse, el sonido de una fuerte respiración y la sensación de una mirada intensa posada sobre su propia persona. Automáticamente fue obligada a salir del mundo de sus recuerdos, para entrar a un estado de alerta, por un segundo tuvo que analizar a la gran criatura que la miraba de manera penetrante desde la otra orilla, su sorpresa fue grande al verse al frente de un dragón negro en toda su gloria, ella había conocido diversos dragones a lo largo de su vida, la mayoría de estos (por no decir que todos) eran los pequeños dragones feéricos que habitaban los páramos.

El dragón que tenía frente a ella era inmenso, media de 18 a 20 metros, sus escamas eran negras y lustrosas, debajo de estas alcanzaba a notar o mas bien adivinaba que su cuerpo era musculoso y bien formado, poseía unas grandes garras en sus cuatro extremidades, unas increíbles y poderosas alas, una cola gruesa y musculosa, al fijarse detenidamente en la cabeza vio su gran mandíbula y noto los afiliados dientes en la boca, los ojos tenían un tono amarillo con toques dorados y extrañamente no la miraban de manera agresiva, por último noto que en la línea dorsal del gran animal se encontraban algunas protuberancias y lo mas curioso también plumas negras intercaladas con las escamas (ella decidió que si llegaba a tener oportunidad preguntaría sobre aquello). En resumidas cuentas tenía al frente una máquina mortífera, con intenciones claramente desconocidas, ¡que buena manera de terminar la hora del baño!

Él no tuvo mayor tiempo de cavilar o de seguir analizando a la criatura que estaba desnuda en medio de las aguas y que ahora tenía una expresión inexpugnable. si la cara del dragón mostrara las emociones que lo invadían probablemente se vería como un tonto con la boca abierta y mejillas encendidas, ante el hecho de ser atrapado espiando a una dama en un momento claramente íntimo y privado, aunque la desnudez no es un tabú para aquellos que viven en la naturaleza, si es una descortesía espiar a otros cuando buscan soledad y privacidad. Ella rápidamente se deslizó a la orilla contraria y tomo con agilidad una túnica negra con la cual tapó su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué deseas dragón? y ¿Debo preocuparme sobre tus intenciones en estas tierras? – pregunto ella con una voz profunda y segura, mientras miraba sin temor a la gran criatura que se encontraba frente suyo. Preguntas directas y secas, que obviamente se saltaban varias formalidades.

Por un momento él no supo que responder, no estaba acostumbrado a que criaturas "menores" le dirigieran la palabra de manera tan directa, su presencia solía causar miedo. El silencio era tenso y ellos solo se medían con miradas, tratando de adivinar el próximo movimiento del otro.

\- Encantado de conocerla "my lady", mi nombre es Diaval, "el diablo negro" – contesto él con aquella voz gruesa que caracterizaba a los de su especie, y con cierto tono irónico, ignorando campante las preguntas que le fueron hechas — es un verdadero placer conocerle.

\- Contesta a mis preguntas, Dragón – dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, exigiendo respuestas, obviamente ella no era una criatura paciente o temerosa – no tengo toda la noche para esperar una respuesta.

– Como le venía diciendo, mi nombre es Diaval, no tengo malas intenciones en estas tierras, y soy un viajero hijo de la noche – contesto con toda tranquilidad ante el sarcasmo del hada –por el momento solo estoy de paso, y me gustaría saber con quién tengo el gusto de hablar.

Ella lo miro con intensidad, tratando de dilucidar si las palabras de aquel dragón eran verdaderas o una artimaña que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

–Mi nombre es Maléfica, y soy la protectora de estas tierras – su mirada era intensa y sus ojos brillaron verdes y ponzoñosos, una ligera muestra de su poderosa magia – como es de conocimiento público el páramo está en guerra con el reino humano vecino, por lo cual prefiero tener cierto conocimiento sobre los forasteros, en especial cuando hablamos de un dragón negro, la fama que precede a los de su especie no es del todo favorecedora.

\- Estoy consciente sobre la situación precaria de esta zona, básicamente están en una guerra estancada desde hace un par de años, había escuchado acerca de unas defensas impresionantes, pero nunca espere encontrar algo como el muro de espinos – dijo mostrando una clara admiración, mientras exhibía de manera discreta sus grandes y filudos dientes, básicamente estaba sonriendo.

Ella noto aquél raro gesto, una sonrisa de dragón, una verdadera "curiosidad" a su parecer (¿los dragones sonríen acaso?), aunque este gesto la desconcertó un poco logro relajarla, algo nada común con un completo desconocido y menos si se considera que su acompañante es una criatura que media unos 18 o 20 metros y que este es a puras luces era una fuerza destructiva de la naturaleza.

\- Además para su tranquilidad en este preciso momento no estoy particularmente interesado en participar en ninguna pelea, no somos tan salvajes como nos pintan – dijo, ante el silencio de ella – espero que no crea en chismes de viejas cotillas, puedo notar que usted es un hada muy perspicaz.

\- Solo me estoy asegurando, además prefiero saber si estoy hablando con un ladronzuelo travieso que tomo algo demasiado llamativo y valioso, no me gustaría encontrarme con un tercer o cuarto ejército en mis fronteras... o verme en la obligación de perseguir a alguien por tomar alguno de nuestros tesoros.

\- ¡Pero señora que cosas dice! yo nunca he tomado nada sin permiso –una verdadera mentirá reconoció para si mismo, mas de una vez tomo algún objeto ajeno, la mentira era necesaria a su parecer, por algún motivo quería agradarle a su acompañante – no creo que exista algo que valga la pena robar del páramo, al menos que yo sepa – en ese momento una voz le susurró que tomara a la mujer y volara lejos, nadie se enteraría, sería tan sencillo... El sacudió suavemente la cabeza ante la idea y prefirió no analizar las razones de ese pensamiento tan repentino y posesivo sobre su interlocutora, tal vez el cansancio lo estaba afectando.

\- Es bueno saber que solo tengo frente a mis ojos a un mirón, una preocupación menor – las palabras eran claramente una burla y fueron acompañadas de una sonrisa sínica que no llego a sus ojos – si no tenemos más temas que discutir me retiro.

Diaval noto cuando la mujer se preparaba para girarse, por el momento no deseaba quedarse totalmente solo, además de que sería una verdadera descortesía no acompañar a una dama en medio de la noche ¿qué pasaría si alguien decidía atacarla o secuestrarla?

Aunque el sentía y reconocía los poderes de Maléfica, sintió que era correcto preocuparse por ella y que talvez, solo tal vez ella debía ser protegida, si la miraba bien frente a sus ojos y en comparación de su propio gran ser, ella solo era una pequeña y frágil criatura. Así que rápidamente continuó la conversación que ella había dado por finalizada.

\- Disculpé ¿por casualidad conoce un sitio apropiado en dónde pueda dormir? de preferencia alguna cueva – pregunto rápidamente.

\- mmm... – comenzó a meditar la mujer, mientras una de sus manos tocaba su barbilla su cuerpo tomó una pose pensativa – ese sitio puede ser el indicado – respondió para si misma ignorando al dragón, y finalmente hablo: – sígueme Diaval, conozco un sitio que puede ser adecuado, pero no te quejes si no es de tu agrado, sinceramente no creo tener muchas opciones adecuadas en la zona.

Finalmente ella se giró, tomo un curioso cetro que estaba recargado en uno de los árboles de la orilla e inició su camino a través de los moros. Aunque la conversación había finalizado y el silencio reinaba entre la extraña pareja, este no era incómodo o forzado, solo dejaba una sensación de familiaridad y tranquilidad entre ellos.

Se cruzaron con algunos seres de hábitos nocturnos que solo atinaron a verlos muy sorprendidos desde una distancia prudencial, la visión no era ni de cerca común ya que no eran muchos los que se atrevían a caminar al lado del hada oscura, y su gran acompañante era un muy raro y peligroso dragón negro, que claramente no era nativo de esa zona.

Muchas de aquellas criaturas solo atinaron a correr en busca de alguien con quien comentar la extraña visión de esa noche, Maléfica reconoció muy a su pesar que después del amanecer el páramo sería un hervidero de chismes y habladurías, solo esperaba que la dejarán en paz (no quería dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, además la criatura no parecía una amenaza inmediata) y esperaba que no fastidiaran demasiado al forastero antes de que este partiera continuando su camino, no era difícil imaginar de lo que sería capaz un dragón enojado o fastidiado, el fuego parecía ser una posibilidad muy razonable...

Diaval sintió varias de las presencias que los observaban, y en más de una ocasión al girar su cabeza sus agudos ojos vieron a algunos de los habitantes de la zona mirarlos con un claro asombro en la cara, en más de una ocasión noto con algo de diversión como varios se quedaban pasmados y con la boca abierta. ¡Que criaturas más curiosas y entretenidas!

En medio de la lenta caminata pudo notar como ella utilizaba su báculo a modo de bastón de Apoyo y como sus pasos eran irregulares, ella estaba fuera de balance al caminar aunque lo ocultaba bastante bien, y no por primera vez esa noche se preguntó que sería de sus alas ¿Acaso las perdería en batalla?

Avanzaron hacia una de aquellas grandes montañas que conformaban esas tierras, afortunadamente el ascenso no pareció fastidiar o agotar a la mujer que parecía conocer perfectamente la ruta, él se sintió extrañamente reconfortado ante este pensamiento. Finalmente tras 20 o 30 minutos llegaron a la cima, la cual era amplia el suelo era de roca sólida y la vista era impresionante, esperaba poder observar un atardecer o una noche de luna llena desde ese lugar, una idea repentina atravesó su cabeza: si cerca se encontraba una buena cueva ese podría ser un muy buen lugar para vivir permanente, por primera vez desde que inició su camino como nómada sintió que podía establecerse en un sitio.

En una de las esquinas de esta planicie se encontraba una gran gruta que se adentraba en la obscuridad hacia las entrañas de aquella montaña, Maléfica camino hacia el lugar y le indico mediante una seña a su acompañante que la siguiera, mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

-Este es el sitio que le mencioné, aunque la entrada es estrecha para alguien de su tamaño creo que el Interior es apropiado para brindarle un refugio temporal – dijo ella con suficiencia y en un tono plano que no mostraba mayor emoción.

\- Estoy bastante agradecido por la ayuda, señora, revisaré la cueva y dormiré – respondió con su voz profunda y tono cansado, que no lograba desaparecer de sus palabras cierto grado de entusiasmo, él era bastante trasparente para ser un dragón– necesito reponer varias noches de sueño. Le deseo un buen descanso y lamento las molestias causadas esta noche.

Antes de entrar Diaval noto dos cosas la primera que la meseta estaba impregnada con el olor del hada, un aroma a flores silvestres, rocío, especias y algo que representaba la esencia de ella, también vio en la orilla un árbol nudoso que contenía un gran nido, ese hecho le gusto y no pudo evitar sentirse algo emocionado, no analizó esas emociones, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo estaba muy cansado, así que simplemente entro por la estrecha abertura sin mirar atrás.

El pasadizo era algo estrecho para él, y avanzaba con una ligera inclinación, aunque la oscuridad estaba presente y parecía imperturbable, él era capaz de ver, los dragones de su tipo estaban adaptados a estas circunstancias, no por nada construían sus hogares en cavernas naturales como en la que se encontraba en ese momento o ellos mismos las cavaban en la roca. Después de adentrarse de manera considerable el pasadizo se abrió hacia una gran cavidad de gran tamaño al menos como una catedral, aprovecho para estirar sus alas y notó otros dos túneles que investigaría de manera diligente después de un merecido descanso, su cuerpo estaba agotado, así que tras encontrar un agradable rincón se enrolló sobre si mismo y cerró sus ojos.

Sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en un profundo sueño estuvieron llenos del hada con cuernos y de algunos planes para mejorar su nuevo "hogar", porque el sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que ese era el lugar indicado. Lentamente se deslizó a la inconsciencia y al mundo donde sus sueños lo llevaban a planear alegremente sobre las nubes más altas o a retozar en mares del más cálido y agradable fuego.


	2. II Los moradores del paramo

Disclaimer, Maleficent y todos sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Esta historia solo es publicada con fines recreativos.

Un día más, un capítulo más en esta historia

El presente capitulo no tiene mucho de la relación de nuestros amados protagonistas, pero les anticipo que se van a entretener un poco con las ocurrencias del pueblo noble. También vamos a ver un poco la dinámica entre estos y Maléfica.

Les comento que tengo un bosquejo general de la historia del fic y de los capítulos que lo conforman con una breve sinopsis y hechos relevantes que espero plasmar (tentativamente). Espero avanzar relativamente rápido en las actualizaciones (aclaro esto si hay alguien leyendo en este momento).

El capítulo tres está casi finalizado, una vez lo terminé lo revisare antes de actualizar, ya que no tengo alguien que corrija, estaría eternamente agradecida si perdonan los errores y notifican para corregir.

Si te gusta esto agradecería tus comentarios con tus impresiones del capítulo y de la historia, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

 **II Los moradores del paramo**

El páramo estaba habitado por una gran variedad de criaturas mágicas las cuales cumplían con diversas tareas, algunos eran benévolos mientras que otros no, sin que esto significara mayor problema en el desarrollo de las actividades cotidianas del reino. La única línea que parecía común era el deseo de vivir pacíficamente y el desinterés casi generalizado de estos hacia los humanos, si no les hubieran declarado la guerra lo mas probable es que ni siquiera los determinaran.

En términos generales los moros estaban habitados por entes de creación, conservación y cambio, salvo algunas y contadas excepciones. Estas " _excepciones_ " eran seres oscuros que por uno u otro motivo habían abrazado una forma de vida pacifica, alejada de la destrucción y el caos al cual estaban atados, adquiriendo un estatus particular en esta sociedad, en donde si no se causaba mayor problema a los vecinos y no se rompían las reglas generales se podía vivir en total armonía con el entorno.

La población del páramo era una amalgama de seres donde era fácil encontrar: hadas, ninfas, troles, gente árbol, dragones feéricos, duendes, dríadas, entre otras criaturas, coexistiendo pacíficamente. Las dinámicas diarias eran tranquilas en donde cada ser se encargaba de sus propias obligaciones y cuidaba con gran esmero de la tierra, el aire o daba sus dones a las aguas de los ríos y lagos, lo que pocos humanos sabían es que esta misma magia nutria a la tierra más allá de sus fronteras de espinos y ayudaba al siclo de las cosechas y de la vida misma. Los únicos cuyas ocupaciones eran notoriamente diferentes eran aquellos encargados de la protección: Los guerreros árbol, los jinetes jabalí, los duendes cerdo, algunos dragones feéricos o la misma Maléfica, que gracias a sus poderes era vista casi como una reina en el lugar, era de lejos el ser más poderoso de la zona.

Por lo general las conversaciones del día a día versaban sobre menudencias cotidianas, cosas como el clima, las flores, el bosque, los alimentos para la cena, o algún desacuerdo por las luchas de lodo que terminaban saliéndose de control e implicando a terceros, los jugosos chismes que implicaban a algunos de los vecinos, también solía hablarse de los ataques que los humanos hacían a las fronteras. Rara vez se lograba que todos trataran el mismo tópico o que algún evento aparte de las noticias relacionadas con la guerra fuera de común dominio o despertara gran interés.

En términos generales la naturaleza o existencia de los dragones no se consideraría un tema de conversación habitual en el páramo, pero esa mañana y tras ver el acompañante de la última guardia de Maléfica, la mayoría de habitantes de la zona solo podía hablar de estas criaturas, algunos emocionados, otros asustados y otros tantos solo curiosos.

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué una criatura como esta lograba despertar tanto interés? La razón era sencilla, si bien es cierto en los moros habitan unas criaturas conocidas como _"dragones feéricos"_ los cuales están estrechamente relacionados con las hadas y los bosques, poco tienen que ver con los llamados _"dragones mayores"_ entes poderosos, hijos del fuego y de la tierra y que contrario a sus primos menores poseen una naturaleza claramente indeterminada ya que no es posible saber si son benignos o malignos / protectores o destructores, son dueños de un marcado gusto por la lucha lo que los ha llevado a participar en casi todas las guerras mágicas y sobre todo son dueños de poderes mayores a los que poseen las criaturas mágicas promedio. Todo lo anterior envuelto en un halo de misterio que los convierte en una suerte de "celebridades mágicas" en donde quieran que estén.

El rumor o más bien la historia del extraño compañero del hada se había dispersado a gran velocidad, el problema de esto radicaba en que la mayoría de parroquianos habían distorsionado los hechos al punto en que solo atinaban en mencionar al hada oscura y la presencia de un dragón la noche anterior.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo de anoche Marsha? –pregunto emocionado un pequeño troll a una ninfa.

\- Acerca de la pelea de Maléfica con un dragón, según escuche fue cerca de la frontera sur, los destrozos en el bosque circundante son impresionantes, o eso decían mis hermanas – respondió de manera indiferente la ninfa, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su lacio y largo cabello.

\- Esa información acerca del estado del bosque es nueva, a mí me habían contado que la criatura trato de quemar el muro –respondió, algo preocupado el troll – tendré que verificar si es verdad, imaginar tal criatura en nuestras tierras…

En otro lugar un guerrero árbol y un jinete jabalí tomaban un descanso en medio de los árboles, mientras el gran animal que los acompañaba olfateaba las raíces en busca de algún bocado adicional al de su merienda, ellos también comentaban los acontecimientos.

\- Así que ahora llego un dragón a nuestras tierras, el primer visitante de ese tipo en 100 o 200 años si mi memoria no me falla, con el anterior no nos fue tan mal – dijo el guerrero con solemnidad mirando a su acompañante – aunque… no deja de ser preocupante que tales criaturas nos vengan a visitar sin razón aparente.

\- Mmm… la verdad yo nunca he visto uno de esos, Tadhg, he oído que son grandes guerreros, me gustaría verlo al menos una vez – contesto tranquilamente el jinete sin perder de vista al jabalí, él no poseía recuerdos de esa visita ya que aún no había nacido – por el momento lo mas sensato es mantenernos lejos de su camino, al menos hasta saber sus intenciones.

\- En eso tienes razón Usna, si Maléfica le permitió entrar al paramo no creo que sea una amenaza inminente, aunque ella es alguien difícil de llevar sus instintos son buenos – contestos Tadhg mientras llevaba un poco de agua a su boca – no por nada es la líder que seguimos en batalla.

\- Pues sí, yo también confío en su juicio, aunque a decir verdad encuentro inquietantes a las criaturas de fuego – su tono era vacilante, Usna claramente estaba nervioso – a decir verdad no me gustaría enfrenarme a uno de ellos, si lo has notado querido amigo nuestros cuerpos son básicamente de madera. – señalo con sus manos su propio cuerpo para reforzar la idea que estaba exponiendo, además su nudosa cara tenía una clara expresión de pánico que de alguna manera resultaba algo graciosa.

Una sonora carcajada resonó entre los árboles, Tadhg estaba riéndose de los comentarios de su amigo y sobre todo de su cara, su risa no era como la de los humanos ya que sonaba como si varias ramas chocaran entre ellas. Usna lo miro un momento antes de acompañarlo en su ataque de risa, los dos se relajaron y continuaron con la charla.

\- Lo que no tengo muy claro es la clase de dragón que nos visita, he oído todo tipo de cosas, que sus escamas son rojas o azules, inclusive que es de dos cabezas – dijo Usna, mientras rascaba su barbilla con su nudosa mano. – obviamente ella le permitió quedarse gracias a nuestra noble tradición de dar cobijo a quien lo solicite.

\- En este momento la noticia se ha convertido en un jugoso chisme, tampoco he dado con una fuente fiable que me cuente lo que sucedió… Rumores, tan solo tenemos los rumores.

Los hombres árbol decidieron continuar con su camino, ese día tenían que cumplir con una guardia en la frontera norte y no era de buena educación retrasar el cambio de guardia, Usna llamo a su jabalí, reviso que las riendas estuvieran en posición y monto al animal para reanudar su camino. Tadhg camino tranquila y silenciosamente al lado de su amigo, la conversación había muerto y daba paso al relativo silencio del bosque.

No muy lejos de allí en medio de un pequeño claro tres hadas de las flores (vestidas de rosa, azul y verde) discutían muy acaloradas e indignadas, sobre los mismos acontecimientos:

\- ¡No puedo creer que Maléfica permitirá la entrada de tal animal a los páramos! –exclamo la de vestimentas rosas, mientras sus pequeñas manos se posaban sobre sus caderas en una pose muy altiva.

\- Alguna razón ha de tener, ella siempre ha sido algo rara –respondió la de azul, mientras algunas mariposas revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza.

\- A lo mejor solo quiere una mascota, tal vez no sea tan peligroso –comento la de verde con calma y con una expresión distraída en su rostro.

\- Yo creo que ella no sabe lo que hace –dijo el hada de vestimentas rosadas, muy enojada, mientras subía el tono de su voz con cada palabra.

\- Yo digo que sí – contradijo tercamente la de azul, su voz también se estaba alterando

\- Que no

\- Que si

\- Que no

\- Que si

\- Que no y no me contradigas

Las dos mujeres continuaron con su discusión, mientras la tercera simplemente las ignoraba tranquilamente y se dedicaba a revisar unas flores mientras flotaba elegantemente, la discusión claramente se había convertido en una pelea de manos, las hadas habían comenzado a jalar sus cabellos mutuamente mientras rodaban por el suelo en su duelo tratando de decidir quién tenía la razón. Para un observador ocasional la riña debería ser motivo de preocupación, pero la relación de ellas siempre se había movido en esos términos nada civilizados. Cuando la pelea iba a alcanzar nuevos niveles de agresión mediante el uso de la magia fueron separadas por una fuerte corriente de aire, que las hizo dar varias volteretas antes de quedar sentadas a un par de metros del lugar donde se encontraban originalmente. En ese momento apareció frente a ellas Maléfica, vestida con una túnica negra y su cabello escondido tras un tocado de cuero, ella observaba la escena con cierta irritación.

\- Knotgrass, Flittle y Thistlewit, tan encantadoras y civilizadas como siempre – dijo con un tono helado de voz, sin ocultar el desdén que le provocaban, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza tratar con esas tres mujeres, en mas de una ocasión se sintió tentada de maldecirlas o convertirlas en algún animal que no le ocasionara tantos problemas. No dejaba de notar las ramitas en el cabello, la tierra que manchaba los pequeños vestidos o las alas que se movían rápidamente como muestra de la molestia causada por su interrupción repentina.

\- Buenas tardes Maléfica – contesto el hada de verde, la cual movió su pequeño cuerpo para acercarse a ella, no le dio tiempo a sus acompañantes de pensar una respuesta o insulto adecuado, o que al menos ocultaran las expresiones de estupefacción de sus rostros por ser interrumpidas.

\- Thistlewit, ¿sabes dónde se encuentran Balthazar y Birchalin? Me informaron que están en esta área pero no he podido localizarlos – dijo el hada oscura a su interlocutora, sin ocultar o disimular el desdén en cada una de sus palabras.

\- Si estás buscando a los guerreros árbol, ellos se encuentran cerca de la morada de los dragones feéricos, el ataque del dragón los tiene algo alterados – contesto la mujer de rosa con voz altiva, sin darle tiempo de responder a su compañera a quien habían dirigido la pregunta originalmente, mientras hablaba quitaba algunas ramitas de su peinado y la miraba claramente indignada por atreverse a utilizar algo de magia sobre su persona.

\- ¿ataque de un dragón? Knotgrass – dijo algo divertida Maléfica, dirigiendo su mirada al hada rosa, como había supuesto, la noche anterior las noticias y rumores sobre el visitante habían volado sobre el páramo, en tiempo record se atrevería a decir, si esas tres pelmazas ya conocían las generalidades acerca de aquellos sucesos apostaría a que todos estaban enterados.

Maléfica solo inclino ligeramente su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento por la información, cosas que el trio no noto, ya que se alistaban para seguir con su "conversación", después retomo su camino adentrándose de nuevo en el bosque con su andar tranquilo y acompañada de su inseparable cetro.

\- ¡Es una maleducada insufrible! Solo porque sea grande no nos debe dejar sin más, además de que no nos contó todo lo de anoche – dijo una muy enfadada Knotgrass, a sus amigas, las cuales asintieron enérgicamente ante la declaración hecha.

\- Sabes una cosa Flittle, si ella es nuestra protectora debería informarnos de todos los pormenores – dijo con tono soñador Thistlewit – es su obligación confirmarnos o desmentirnos el chisme, ¿será su nueva mascota? Me dejara acariciarla si se lo pido…

Maléfica continuo su camino mientras escuchaba las palabras del "trio maravilla", era imposible ignorar los gritos a sus espaldas, ¿acaso no podían comunicarse de manera normal? O ¿no podían hablar con un tono normal de voz? Con ellas siempre todo era a los gritos o los empujones. En ese momento se encontraba entre divertida e indignada, esas pixies eran de las criaturas más irritantes que había conocido y estaba bastante segura que una conversación mas larga con esas insufribles no la llevaría a ningún sitio y probablemente solo le harían perder su tiempo, aunque los retazos de información que obtuvo de ellas eran cuando menos alarmantes, en nombre de todos los dioses ¿en qué momento había sido atacada por un dragón? Tenía que hablar con Balthazar y los otros para aclarar todo el asunto del visitante, tomar algunas decisiones y de paso calmar a los habitantes del páramo (aunque esto último no sería tarea suya afortunadamente).

Aunque muchas de las cosas dichas eran claramente descabelladas, nadie ni en sus más locas fantasías había logrado atinar a la verdadera naturaleza de aquel visitante, ni el tipo de relación que desarrollaría con el hada de grandes cuernos, tampoco tenían manera de saber que con el paso del tiempo estaría destinado a volverse parte del reino _"uno más de ellos"_ , o que la suposición de Thistlewit que decía que Maléfica había conseguido una nueva mascota, se convertiría en una verdad a medias.

Lo único seguro era que los moradores habían convertido las prudentes palabras de los pocos testigos en verdaderas historias épicas que nada tenían que ver con la realidad, donde la aburrida verdad había dado paso a magnificas mentiras que animaban y emocionaban los corazones de todos. Ya que a veces en tiempos de guerra no hay como escuchar noticias diferentes, que no involucraran la ambición y crueldad que los humanos mostraban hacia las criaturas que habitaban esas tierras.


	3. III Los guardianes del Paramo

Disclaimer, Maleficent y todos sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Esta historia solo es publicada con fines recreativos.

Un día más, un capítulo más en esta historia

Ya con este van tres capítulos de esta loca historia (¿será muy rara?). Tras ver la película siempre he tenido la sensación de que Maléfica no es la única que protege al paramo (aunque ella es la mas poderosa) y que hay varios poderes que de una u otra forma cumplen con esa función, aquí quise plasmar un poco de eso y terminar de contextualizar algunos detalles para el desarrollo de la historia.

La mayoría de personajes son de mi invención, y me he divertido buscando nombres que puedan ser adecuados, también coloque en un par de diálogos unas palabras en latín espero no haberme equivocado (las declinaciones en ese idioma son una verdadera pesadilla, **trate** de aprender hace un par de años).

Disculpen los posibles errores y si encuentran alguno notifíqueme para poder corregirlo y mejorar para futuros capítulos e historias. No siendo mas espero que disfruten la lectura.

Si te gusta esto agradecería tus comentarios con tus impresiones del capítulo y de la historia, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

 **III Los guardianes del Paramo**

Solo existen algunas certezas sobre los grandes dragones, pequeños retazos de información que de una u otra manera se han vuelto parte del dominio colectivo de la gente noble o de los mismos humanos, como por ejemplo: el amor que profesan por el conocimiento, su gusto por las cosas brillantes, la admiración que manifiestan hacia objetos o criaturas hermosas, su obsesión por coleccionar tesoros (de todo tipo), su espíritu combativo y los fuertes instintos de protección hacía aquello que consideran de su propiedad.

Estos retazos de información mas que aclarar las dudas que existían sobre estas criaturas, ayudaban a asentar su existencia como mítica y creaban un sin número de dudas e interrogantes sobre esta especie, cubriendo bajo un velo de misterio la mayor parte de hechos acerca de sus vidas y costumbres, asegurándose que solo sus propias familias o comunidades conozcan sus secretos, esto lo hacen ya sea por su propia naturaleza egoísta y por sus propios intereses, asegurando que un velo se levante sobre su propia existencia, este secretismo en resumidas cuentas es intencional.

Muy a pesar suyo Maléfica desconocía muchas cosas sobre los grandes dragones y al igual que la mayoría de los moradores de esas tierras solo sabía algunas generalidades de estos animales, si ella no fuera tan orgullosa o temida por los suyos probablemente también estaría especulando, en ese momento ella repasaba sus conocimientos en la materia, si bien es cierto la noche anterior no había notado un peligro inminente o segundas intenciones, eso no significaba que se tomara el asunto a la ligera (como habían insinuado a su paso algunos moradores, cuando creían que ella no los escuchaba ¿acaso no podían decirle las cosas en la cara?).

No por nada se encontraba buscando a la vanguardia de los guerreros árbol para asesorarse ya que ellos no solo eran unos fieros guerreros, eran criaturas bastante sabias que habían vivido muchos más años que ella, almacenaban y compartían las memorias de su pueblo y de los arboles a los cuales estaban profundamente ligados, como guerrera y líder apreciaba la importancia de la experiencia y el conocimiento, cosas de las que carecía en algunas situaciones, contrario a lo que muchos creían, ella era bastante capaz de reconocer sus debilidades y falencias, solo que no las enseñaba, su posición no le permitía mostrar fácilmente mostrarlas a cualquiera, ya que eso le podría costar su vida o la de aquellos que había decidido proteger a cualquier costo.

Estaba complacida ante el hecho de que ellos estaban buscando información en una fuente " _confiable"_ , fue clara la razón por la que Balthazar se encontrara en los terrenos de los dragones feéricos, unas curiosas y amables criaturas que habitaban desde hace mucho tiempo las tierras del páramo. Se pueden decir algunas cosas de esta especie alada, no son tan grandes como sus primos los _grande_ s _dragones_ ya que solo llegan a medir 3 metros, les gusta vivir en manada y por lo general revolotean alegremente con sus grandes alas de mariposa de un lado a otro, su carácter suele ser juguetón, son muy buenos manejando magia para confundir o hacerse invisibles, el fuego no es su especialidad. Su aspecto amigable y sus temperamento bonachón esconden muy bien la faceta más peligrosa de ellos, eso lo sabe bastante bien Maléfica que en más de una ocasión los había visto pelear en defensa de sus tierras, a falta de fuego ellos utilizan una letal y poderosa ponzoña y su magia para confundir puede llevar a que aliados se ataquen entre ellos. "Unas adorables armas letales" como solía decir en sus años de infancia.

Después de una larga caminata llego al hogar de estas criaturas, un gran claro en cuyo centro había un lago de aguas tranquilas y oscuras, una manada completa se encontraba revoloteando por el lugar, al principio no fue capaz de divisar a los guerreros árbol en medio de la algarabía de los seres halados, avanzando en dirección al lago pudo divisarlos hablando con tres de los pequeños dragones, ella los conocía bastante bien: Cian, Cane y Kean, tres hermanos que habían luchado a su lado en la defensa del páramo, a ella siempre le habían agradado, aunque en mas de una oportunidad la habían sacado de sus casillas.

Al acercarse al grupo noto la presencia de una pequeña y anciana hada de cabello cano y trenzado, sus vestimentas eran marrones del mismo tono de la corteza de los árboles, su larga falda estaba hechas de hojas secas y recordaba claramente al otoño, su expresión era amable y su pequeño rostro se encontraba arrugado por el paso del tiempo, Maléfica la reconoció al instante: la gran Ciara estaba presente.

Por primera vez en semanas los grandes protectores del páramo estaban reunidos, " _el consejo_ " como solían ser llamados por la gente noble y también por los humanos que de alguna manera habían llegado a escuchar sobre sus reuniones.

\- Buenas tardes mi querida niña, te estábamos esperando – saludo Ciara con una amable sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a abrazar al hada oscura, pues bien sabía que ella era la única privilegiada con ese toque.

\- Buenas tardes – saludo maléfica con su voz fría y sin emociones a todos los presentes, e inclinando su cabeza ligeramente en dirección a cada uno de los miembros de la comitiva a manera de saludo, notando como los demás seres alados se alejaban de ellos a una distancia prudencial.

\- _Salve, antiqua amicitia*_ – saludaron al unísono los pequeños dragones, con un marcado acento y en una de las lenguas antiguas, mientras conjuraban una pequeña barrera mágica para asegurar la privacidad de la charla, aparentemente el asunto iba a ser serio y no hay nada mas importante que la privacidad.

\- Buenas tardes – saludo de manera formal en el idioma de los arboles el gran Balthazar, extendiendo su brazo derecho en una extraña seña como era la costumbre entre los suyos.

\- Cuéntanos lo sucedido, mi niña y no dejes de lado ningún detalle, las cosas que he escuchado desde el amanecer son alarmantes, aunque ya sabes lo dramáticas que pueden llegar a ser las nobles criaturas – dijo Ciara con una expresión bastante seria en su rostro, aparentemente era la delegada del grupo para iniciar el "interrogatorio" – preferiría saber de primera mano que está sucediendo, además de confirmar los posibles daños del último ataque del rey Henry sobre la frontera sur, también queremos conocer los pormenores relacionados con el visitante nocturno, tengo el presentimiento que las noticias se han mesclado ya que no veo señales de que hayas sufrido heridas por fuego mágico. – finalizo la mujer tras una rápida ojeada.

\- En primer lugar es cierto que los humanos _trataron_ de atacar anoche, pero no era mas que una pequeña cuadrilla que no significo mayor problema, como hemos notado en meses anteriores han estado bastante dispersos y solo han tentado su suerte probando en varios lugares del muro en busca de una debilidad – contesto maléfica con su habitual tono plano, parecía aburrida al hablar del tema – bien saben que en caso de ser necesario yo correría la voz por refuerzos, no soy tan tonta. Anoche solo "jugué un poco con ellos" – al decir eso ultimo sus ojos mostraban una ligera llama verde y una sonrisa claramente malévola adornaba sus facciones.

Balthazar solo los miraba en silencio, mientras escuchaba el reporte dado, él también había notado los ataques al azar y últimamente no presentaban la necesidad de traspasar el muro y presentar una pelea directa. Aunque como siempre se preocupaba de las posibles imprudencias de Maléfica, él era consciente de su poder, pero ella era tan joven…

\- _puella nostro_ _*_ , aclarado ese primer asunto nos gustaría saber que tan ciertos son los rumores acerca de que anoche un _gran dragón_ llego a nuestras tierras – dijo uno de los dragones feéricos, su voz era seria y su mirada se concentró en analizar a la mujer de negro, con el paso de los años reconoció para sí mismo, se había vuelto más complicado el analizarla, ella se había cerrado bastante al mundo, aunque nunca se lo reprocho dadas las circunstancias – he escuchado de todo estas últimas horas, desde narraciones de una gran pelea, pasando por relatos de una caminata con una criatura de dos cabezas, hasta algunos llegaron a afirmar que habías conseguido una nueva mascota. – dijo eso ultimo con un tono claramente divertido, las historias se le hacían de lo mas de entretenidas e hilarantes.

\- Cane, los rumores acerca de la llegada de un dragón foráneo son verdaderos, anoche llego después del ataque humano y antes de que lo pregunten no están relacionados los dos eventos, simplemente se presentó ante mí, preguntando por un lugar donde descansar y ante mis cuestionamientos señalo que sus intenciones en estas tierras no eran malas, de serlo el muro simplemente hubiera reaccionado ante él como una amenaza o yo misma lo hubiera notado. – contesto de manera tranquila y fría, guardándose los detalles del encuentro, no iba a reconocer que la habían pillado con la guardia baja. No miraba a nadie en particular mientras hablaba, no por nada consideraba que esa era la parte aburrida del trabajo, ¿acaso dudaban de su juicio? O más bien ¿así de descabelladas eran las habladurías? Se inclinaba a creer que era lo segundo ¿Por qué las criaturas no podían meterse en sus propios asuntos y dejarla en paz? – respecto a él, pude notar que era uno de los negros dado el color de sus escamas, se presentó de manera adecuada y no revelo mayor información aparte de que era un nómada, en este momento se encuentra durmiendo en la caverna cercana a mi nido. He honrado las tradiciones del páramo al mostrar hospitalidad a un ser mágico que lo ha solicitado – finalizo el reporte algo aburrida, se acercaba la hora de su guardia y francamente quería marcharse, ese tema resulto ser una verdadera molestia.

\- _Puella*_ – dijo otro de los dragones aquel conocido como Cian, su tono era mucho más serio y parecía verdaderamente interesado en confirmar la información - ¿estas segura que era uno de los negros? Y también que era un nómada, no me gustaría encontrarme con alguna sorpresa por el camino.

\- Ella solo asintió de manera casi imperceptible a modo de respuesta, odiaba cuando tenía que repetir las cosas

\- Resumiendo: anoche tu camino se cruzó con el de un dragón el cual solicito ayuda y tú se la ofreciste, sus intenciones no parecen ser malas y aparentemente está de paso. – dijo Balthazar en su idioma, aunque pensativo, se encontraba más tranquilo que cuando se inició la reunión, no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de una lucha contra un enemigo que manejara fuego como arma. Los humanos no eran los únicos que causaban problemas en el páramo, eso lo tenía bastante claro – Si no representa ninguna amenaza, puede estar en nuestras tierras, esa siempre ha sido nuestra política ser amables con cualquiera que lo necesite.

Todos los presentes asintieron mostrando un acuerdo generalizado con el tema, aunque quedaban muchas dudas al respecto al menos ya sabían cómo afrontar el asunto, suponían que era algo temporal y eso los tranquilizaba. Lamentablemente estaban equivocados ya que ni Maléfica, ni los demás protectores tenían la manera de saber que el instinto del dragón ya había hablado suavemente y muy a su pesar este se convertiría en un habitante de ese reino mágico, con todas las complicaciones que esto traería. Tampoco sabían la importancia futura de esta criatura la cual tomaría como suyo uno de los tesoros mas raros del lugar…

\- Considero que cuando la criatura despierte, ustedes también pueden hablar con ella y aclarar las dudas que tengan si así lo desean, en lo que a mí respecta esta reunión llego a su fin, si me perdonan tengo una guardia que cumplir – finalizo Maléfica mientras se alistaba para partir.

\- _Puella*_ , solo te comento y si no lo sabes que si él estaba desvelado no le veremos la cara en un par de días, los grandes dragones: rojos, azules, verdes, blancos y negros, pueden dormir durante días para reponer el sueño perdido – dijo el tercer dragón del grupo, aquel que era conocido como Kean, antes de que la mujer partiera, su tono era juguetón al punto de que los presentes se preguntaron si estaba hablando en serio, él simplemente considero importante dar a conocer ese dato – de hecho en uno de mis viajes de juventud conocí a un rojo que tomo una "pequeña siesta de 10 años" – pudo observar como una de las cejas de ella se levantó, tal vez estaba indignada. – Te encargo que este pendiente, me gustaría hablar con él y como eres la mas cercana al sitio donde se encuentra… - no le pareció prudente terminar la oración, conociendo lo irascible que llegaba a ser Maléfica, aunque pudo adivinar que ella se arrepentía de no haber guiado al visitante en primera instancia ante él, estaba seguro que no le divertía ni un poco ser una "vigilante" o peor aun una "recadera", esa idea en cambio se le hizo bastante divertida.

Ellos vieron como la mujer de grandes cuernos comenzaba a alejarse con su pose altiva y adivinaron que el encargo adicional no le había agradado ni un poco, así que simplemente la dejaron marchar, no era buena idea fastidiar a la criatura más poderosa del lugar en especial si esta no poseía demasiada paciencia, no querían ser víctimas de una de "sus travesuras", aunque nunca los dañaría eran conscientes que sus conjuros podían tener efectos bastante desagradables. Vieron como su estilizada figura se perdía entre los árboles que marcaban el final del claro

\- No se preocupen yo calmare a los asustados, y procurare acallar y desmentir los rumores más descabellados antes de que el asunto llegue a mayores, también me asegurare de dejar en claro a los curiosos que no es prudente molestar el sueño del visitante – concluyo Ciara, con voz segura mientras movía sus pequeñas alas y comenzaba a volar – si me perdonan también tengo que retirarme, hay una ninfa próxima en dar a luz y no considero prudente alejarme de ella – después de decir eso ultimo levanto el vuelo y se alejó del grupo.

Balthazar llamo a Birchalin, dieron un gesto formal a los que quedaban y comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque, ellos también tenían obligaciones que cumplir fuera de las labores de protección, además ya contaba con noticias para los guerreros árbol y los jinetes jabalí que habían estado nerviosos gran parte del día.

Finalmente Cian, Cane y Kean quedaron solos en sus pequeños dominios, mirando pensativamente a los demás miembros de su manada los cuales continuaban su rutina como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera sucedido, era interesante ver como la inocencia se preservaba entre una buena parte de las criaturas del páramo, aunque el precio pagado había sido bastante alto.

\- Hace 200 años no teníamos una visita de este tipo, el azul de aquel entonces solo se quedó un par de semanas antes de reanudar su camino hacia la gran guerra en las lejanas costas del continente negro, en ese momento nos recluto para su cruzada – recordó Kean, hablando con un tono suave y con la mirada perdida, estaba rememorando esos tiempos y la larga travesía en aquellas exóticas tierras, donde el verano es eterno – Aunque uno de los negros es un asunto diferente…

\- Solo espero que no sea un buscapleitos o que su sangre sea "demasiado caliente", entre los _grandes_ siempre han sido los más propensos a la batalla y son tentados fácilmente por el lado oscuro… – Cian miraba a sus hermanos, también rememoraba viejas batallas y sobre todo aquellos con los que había luchado, a lo largo de su vida había conocido a muchas criaturas y hecho bastantes amigos.

\- Es una verdadera lástima que tengan esa fama, hemos conocido a varios bastante decentes, a veces creo que les seguimos echando en cara los sucesos de la primera gran guerra y el bando que como grupo escogieron en esa época… ya ni quedan vivas criaturas mágicas de ese periodo, muchas veces olvidamos que el pasado es el pasado. – prosiguió Cane, su tono era algo triste al mencionar aquello – lo mas probable es que este sea un macho joven en su periodo nómada y espero que la cueva que menciono Maléfica no sea de su agrado, de lo contrario no nos desharemos de él tan fácilmente, cuando a uno de los _mayores_ le gusta un sitio es virtualmente imposible sacarlos de ahí, no creo que a _puella nostra*_ le agrade la idea de tener un vecino tan cerca a su nido.

Los días pasaron tranquilos en el páramo mientras la primavera se acercaba a su fin, las habladurías se calmaron un poco gracias a las palabras de Ciara y la vida en los páramos siguió su ritmo normal sin mayores sobresaltos para la mayoría de sus habitantes, aunque la expectación ante el dragón durmiente era presente, ni siquiera Maléfica la mas fuerte de la zona se atrevió a interrumpir su sueño y pasarían varios días antes de que los páramos conocieran a su _"nuevo habitante temporal",_ ya que como predijo Kean el animal estaba sumido en un profundo letargo del que no despertaría tan fácilmente.

* * *

Salve, antiqua amicitia*: en latín y literalmente traduce "hola, viejos amigos"

puella nostro*: en latín y literalmente traduce "nuestra niña"

puella*: en latín y literalmente traduce "niña"


	4. IV Fuego de primavera

Disclaimer, Maleficent y todos sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Esta historia solo es publicada con fines recreativos.

Un día más, un capítulo más en esta historia.

Aquí con una nueva actualización, en el capítulo de hoy comienza la interacción de nuestra amada pareja espero que no me haya quedado muy OC y muestro las bases de su relación (al menos en este fic), debo admitir que se me dificulto mucho la escritura de este capítulo, borre, escribí y cambie muchas cosas hasta dar con un resultado de mi agrado, inclusive avance con otros elementos de los capítulo V y Vl falta de inspiración para terminar este.

Disculpen los posibles errores y si encuentran alguno notifíquenme para poder corregirlo y mejorar para futuros capítulos e historias. No siendo más espero que disfruten la lectura.

Si te gusta esto agradecería tus comentarios con tus impresiones del capítulo y de la historia, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

 **IV Fuego de primavera**

Maléfica era una líder respetada, temida y poderosa que lograba fácilmente que sus palabras fueran tomadas en cuenta y que su presencia nunca fuera ignorada (lo cual no era un asunto ligado a su apariencia). Su fuerte personalidad, determinación, seguridad, independencia y entrega hacían de ella una criatura excepcional, su poder (claramente oscuro en muchas ocasiones) no era lo único que lograba el respeto, admiración o temor que despertaba en otros, era sobre todo su forma de ser y la energía que irradiaba.

Ese respeto, admiración o temor, anudado a su fuerte personalidad dificultaban que el hada oscura socializara fácilmente con otras criaturas de los páramos, sin contar que muchos claramente declinaban el intento, las excepciones eran pocas y solo algunos osados lograban compartir algo de tiempo con ella. Con el paso de los años la necesidad de soledad y tranquilidad se volvieron una parte de ella, una respuesta mas bien natural al rechazo o temor que muchos le mostraron.

Ella tampoco estaba acostumbrada a compartir grandes periodos de tiempo con otros, tampoco a ser el centro de algún tipo de preocupación ya que desde su infancia se acostumbró a ser autosuficiente, sus necesidades emocionales nunca fueron tomadas en cuenta seriamente y si alguien noto estas carencias no tomo medidas al respecto o si lo intentaron fue demasiado tarde para remediar esta situación.

Con el asunto del dragón Maléfica se vio obligada a compartir parte de su espacio con otro ser y eso no le gusto ni un poco, ya que estaba acostumbrada al ostracismo y la soledad, siendo sinceros le molestaba sobremanera la idea de compartir cualquier cosa y menos con un desconocido. Al principio el asunto de su nuevo " _vecino_ " no la molesto ya que la " _lagartija_ " se encontraba durmiendo y eso significaba que no le tenía que ver la cara, además esperaba su pronta partida. Durante los días que el dragón permaneció dormido simplemente pasaba por su cueva la miraba con curiosidad y molestia antes de seguir su camino.

En el corto plazo suponía que aquel _"lagarto sobre dimensionado_ " solo se quedaría un par de días y después recuperaría su amada soledad, simplemente partiría pronto, la única molestia que le causaría seria entregar el mensaje de los dragones feéricos, los cuales la habían reducido a una simple recadera… eso si la molestaba y mucho, ella no era la chica de los recados y el animal lamentablemente iba a sentir en primera persona el malestar de ella.

Una cosa que todos conocían o al menos intuían de la personalidad de Maléfica era la facilidad con la que se enfadaba en especial si se veía obligada a hacer cosas que le desagradaran o si resultaba contrariada (cosa bastante fácil de lograr siendo sinceros), en términos generales no era paciente, ni dada a hacer favores, era un ser claramente egoísta que en muchos casos solo pensaba en sus deseos y necesidades lo cual era un claro contraste con su rol de protectora el cual cumplía a cabalidad, lo curioso era que nunca tuvo problemas reconciliando esas dos facetas de su vida.

En contraste Diaval era una criatura sociable, acostumbrada a compartir su tiempo con otros y era bastante dado a ofrecer su ayuda. Muchas cosas se podrían decir de él pero uno de sus mayores rasgos era esa tranquila amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, también su jovialidad y su personalidad amable y determinada. Para ser un dragón era bastante trasparente y tranquilo, sus ojos siempre reflejaban todo lo que sentía, inclusive su rostro lograba reflejar algunas de sus emociones, tarea nada sencilla si se considera el tipo de criatura que era.

Al despertar lo primero que noto Diaval fue el hambre atroz que lo atacaba, lo segundo fue que su cuerpo ya estaba en un muy buen estado en definitiva ese sueño había sido reparador, esa cueva era un gran lugar para dormir, si sus cálculos eran correctos había descansado por al menos 5 días y sus noches. Comenzó a desperezarse y estiro sus grandes alas.

Como criatura racional e inteligente que era antes de salir de su refugio en busca de alimento comenzó a recordar los sucesos que lo llevaron a ese lugar en específico y también comenzó a pensar que cosas iba hacer en el corto plazo "organizar sus prioridades", si algo caracterizaba a los de su especie era la capacidad de planeación, no por nada eran grandes sobrevivientes que habían estado presentes en innumerables guerras, él mismo había luchado en mas de una batalla arrastrado por la necesidad o el deseo.

Pensó en la bella dama que "amablemente" le había ayudado a encontrar tan agradable refugio, y ahora que recordaba todo y lo analizaba con calma, ella debía ser algo mas que una simple hada: su tamaño, sus facciones, sus manos y sobre todo la energía y magia que desprendía, no eran las de una criatura normal de esa especie. Ella era un verdadero enigma lo cual estaba despertando su curiosidad, si quería conocer un poco de aquella mujer debía quedarse, esa voz y expresión tranquila de la primera vez que la vio lo habían cautivado y eran un claro contraste frente a la fría actitud que le mostro minutos después. Sin contar el asunto de los muñones en la espalda, eso también le producía bastante curiosidad.

Debía encontrar una buena excusa para pasar una temporada en los moros, de lo contrario los guardianes de esas tierras probablemente le pondrían problemas… No lo echarían a patadas, casi nadie era lo suficientemente tonto o poderoso como para pelear con un dragón adulto, pero si estaba seguro que le complicarían la vida, lo sabotearían de una u otra manera y si ella era una de ellos significaba que era poderosa, una pelea no parecía ser la manera de conseguir información o de iniciar una amistad.

Así que dedico unos minutos a meditar sus opciones, sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron mientras pensaba una legitima razón para permanecer en el páramo, de repente recordó que en ese lugar vivían unos dragones feérico un trio de hermanos bastante conocidos y respetados entre los _"grandes"_ con los que había tratado, incluso sus padres los habían mencionado en un par de ocasiones ya que es raro que criaturas de su tipo participen tan activa y continuamente en las guerras, decir que quería aprender algo de tan nobles y sabios guerreros era la excusa ideal para pasar una temporada en la zona, además de que no era una mentira absoluta.

Ellos intercambiarían conocimientos y experiencias tal como lo dictaban las costumbres, él mismo podría saciar su curiosidad respecto al hada y los habitantes del páramo gozarían de su magnífico ser a modo de compañía o protección, en resumidas cuentas todos ganarían ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Ese mismo día inicio el primer ritual que marcaría la relación de Maléfica y Diaval, él se apostaría en la salida de su cueva oculto en las sombras esperando pacientemente la llegada de ella, antes de salir a saludarla sus palabras siempre serían emocionadas, sinceras y joviales, con el paso de los meses él conocería los hábitos de la mujer y ella se acostumbraría a tales intromisiones en su día.

Esa misma tarde fue presentado por una muy molesta Maléfica (Diaval no entendía el porqué de su mal humor al guiarlo) ante los tres hermanos y tal como había previsto su estadía de " _carácter temporal_ " fue tomada de buena gana por los guardianes de la zona, su carácter jovial, tranquilo y amable hicieron el trabajo.

Al principio Maléfica considero una verdadera ofensa el tener a una _"lagartija",_ viviendo tan cerca de ella y en más de una ocasión trato de sacarlo del lugar con diversos métodos algunos bastante agresivos, pero tras los primeros meses desistió o al menos pasaron a ser intentos más sutiles, nunca tuvo éxito en esa tarea, ella era terca él lo era más. En medio de _"sus_ _desacuerdos_ _vecinales"_ un año había trascurrido y de alguna manera habían pasado a compartir mas tiempo juntos, ya no eran solo los saludos por parte de él y los insultos por parte de ella.

En algunas ocasiones ellos compartían algunos minutos juntos, un intercambio de palabras formales; en el caso del dragón entusiastas y acompañadas de invitaciones para recibir alimentos, desde el principio siempre se preocupó por el hada, además cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo juntos era buena, en contraste la mujer siempre lo recibía con insultos, comentarios sarcásticos o ataques de _"magia creativa_ ", todo dependía del estado de ánimo con que se sintiera, nunca le gusto el hecho de compartir su risco. Lo que no sabían es que esa tranquila mañana de primavera las cosas iban a cambiar.

\- ¡Buenos días señora! ¿Se dirige camino a su guardia en la frontera sur? si quiere le puedo acompañar por una parte del camino, el día de hoy quede de verme con unos amigos, así que no sería ninguna molestia – como era costumbre la voz de Diaval era animada, no le molestaba el casi mutismo de su acompañante o las palabras acidas que le dirigía.

\- Buenos días, aunque no sé que tengan de buenos ahora que te veo, no necesito tu compañía y no me importan cuales son tus asuntos – contesto Maléfica, su tono era sarcástico como de costumbre y estaba indignada ante las libertades que se tomaba su "vecino" al dirigirle la palabra sin mas.

\- Pero que cosas dices, además antes de partir podríamos comer algo, ayer en medio de mi caza conseguí una cantidad decente de frutilla, también nueces y un poco de miel, era un desperdicio dejar esas cosas botadas en medio de la nada… - Él la miraba ansioso esperando una respuesta, aunque estaba casi seguro que ella aceptaría su ofrecimiento, la noche anterior la mujer no había ingerido alimentos, sin contar que esas eran de las cosas favoritas del hada de grandes cuernos, no por nada se consideraba un buen observador.

\- Si no me gustan las cosas de las que hablas tan bien, tendrás que aprender a caminar con una enredadera alrededor de tu cuerpo, ¿escuchaste bien " _lagartija_ "? – no era la primera vez que lo amenazaba o que le " _fastidiaba_ " el día mediante el uso de algún hechizo, ella muy a su pesar había comenzado a disfrutar el molestarlo y la docilidad que le mostraba la _lagartija_ le agradaba, además las veces que le ofrecía comida esta no era tan mala y sentía un poco de curiosidad del método que utilizaba para manipular objetos pequeños, el problema era el incesante parloteo del animal que francamente la desesperaba.

Al acercase al dragón nota un pequeño saco al lado de una de sus grandes patas, lo toma y busca un buen lugar para sentarse y se dispone a disfrutar de su contenido, no se inmuta ni un poco al escuchar las sonoras pisadas o el ligero estremecimiento de la tierra ante los pasos de la gran criatura, tampoco se perturba cuanto este se recuesta cerca de ella, la cabeza de su acompañante esta alarmantemente cerca, con solo estirar su brazo podría tocarlo de hecho lo hace (le gusta la textura de las escamas), ella es consiente que es el único habitante del páramo con quien Diaval se comporta de esa manera tan familiar y eso la satisface, aunque no entiende la razón.

El silencio reina mientras la mujer disfruta de los regalos del dragón y reconoce para sí (ya que nunca se lo diría) que es bastante competente.

Diaval se limita a verla y se siente feliz y sabe que a ella le gusta lo que le ofrece (no necesita de sus palabras para saberlo), también celebra para sus adentros que ese día le había ganado la partida a un grupo de ninfas que en mas de una ocasión se habían asegurado de que el hada se alimentara adecuadamente, era peculiar la manera en como ellas siempre tenían algún bocadillo para ofrecer y ante la sorpresa de Diaval ellas eran capaces de suministrar información sobre los movimientos humanos o problemas potenciales en el páramo, no eran ningunas tontas detrás de esa apariencia inocente y delicada tenían una mente bastante aguda, por algo le agradaban a Maléfica.

\- No entiendo que tanto parloteas con el trio de viejos – dijo Maléfica, la verdad tenía algo de curiosidad sobre cuáles eran las costumbres entre los dragones, no por nada los viejos no le habían puesto mayores problemas al _lagarto_ _sobredimensionado_.

\- Según nuestras costumbres el intercambio de conocimientos es muy importante, las nuevas y viejas generación tenemos cosas que enseñarnos mutuamente, por lo cual lo ideal es hablar sobre nuestras experiencias y conocimientos, Cian, Cane y Kean son una rareza entre " _los menores_ ", en el milenio que han vivido han participado en muchas luchas, viajado y han sobrevivido a todo para regresar a sus tierras natales, tienen mucho que enseñar – contesto con vehemencia. Mientras su mirada se perdía en la imponente vista de los moros, estaba sorprendido esa era la primera vez que ella demostraba algo de interés en él y sus actividades.

\- No me esperaba algo así de ese grupo, por lo general uno creería que tienen aire en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro… al menos la mayor parte de tiempo – como siempre las palabras de la mujer son acidas y muestran cierto desdén – no tengo ni idea que cosas pueda saber una _lagartija_ como tú para que ellos muestren tal interés.

\- ¡Oye! yo no soy una simple lagartija común, ¿no notas mi hermoso ser? – gira su cabeza para observar su propio cuerpo y sus brillantes escamas negras de las que se siente bastante orgulloso, mientras su cola y alas se agitan. Su voz suena indignada pero a decir verdad está acostumbrado a ese tipo de palabras por parte de ella, la mujer era muy creativa con sus apodos y el cinismo, sarcasmo e insulto eran normales de su parte, lo raro seria que lo tratara de otra manera. – ¿y si te muestro algo verdaderamente bueno, dejaras de llamarme lagarto o lagartija al menos por una semana?

\- Eso depende, la verdad no creo que un animal de tu especie conozca trucos diferentes a los que maneja con fuego, así que dependiendo de lo que sea tomaría en cuenta tu petición.

Él sonríe de esa manera tan peculiar que le pertenece a los grandes animales mostrando los grandes colmillos que reinan en sus fauces, se levanta lentamente y mira al hada oscura desde arriba su gran tamaño hace que todo parezca tan pequeño, el viento mece suavemente los cabellos de ella, ese día no lleva su tocado, sus grandes cuernos parecen una suerte de corona y su expresión muestra la malicia de siempre.

Diaval está nervioso ya que nunca se había mostrado con esa forma ante ella y se pregunta ¿será que le va a agradar? Esta seguro que Maléfica no conoce la habilidad que los _grandes_ tienen para cambiar de forma tomando la figura de un humano, es algo que solo saben los dragones y aquellos que les son cercanos, confía en ella, por lo cual le va a mostrar una de sus habilidades.

Cierra los ojos y concentra su propia magia sobre su cuerpo y la siente fluir a través de su ser, no es la misma sensación agresiva que siente cuando crea fuego destructor, tampoco es el estremecimiento tibio y tranquilo que siente cuando su fuego es invocado para calentar un lugar, tampoco es la emoción pulsante y afanada que fluye atreves de si cuando su objetivo es proteger, en ese momento la magia fluye traviesa e inquieta y su cuerpo cambia las alas se retraen las escamas se esconden bajo su piel, el mundo y las cosas dejan de ser pequeños ya que su tamaño es mucho menor, la figura del animal da paso a la del hombre.

Maléfica nunca se esperó algo como eso simplemente lo mira en silencio sorprendida, aunque su expresión es imperturbable. Diaval ahora era un hombre un poco más alto que ella, su tez es pálida y en su cara nota algunas cicatrices, su cabello al igual que sus vestimentas son negras, sus ojos son dos profundos posos oscuros y las manos de él no son como las humanas son similares a las suyas con una suerte uñas gruesas que recuerdan a las garras de algún animal. Nota su expresión amable y tranquila, acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa. En definitiva eso no se lo esperaba, creía que iba a llamar la niebla como le escucho contar una vez a Balthazar o que utilizaría algo de fuego, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que él tuviera la capacidad de cambiar de forma.

\- Esa ropa parece sacada de un espantapájaros – es el primer comentario que se le viene a la cabeza, no va a aceptar que está sorprendida, al menos no tan fácilmente, su merienda ha quedado totalmente olvidada – y ¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a hacer algo así?

\- Es algo relativamente normal entre los _grandes_ y muestra de que eres un Dragón decente, es una buena manera de explorar el mundo, espiar y ocultarse en caso de necesidad. Además los pulgares llegan a ser una ventaja – su voz es mucho más suave, aunque su tono sigue siendo jovial, a diferencia de su forma animal el rostro humano de Diaval permite leer todas sus emociones. – lo único complicado a veces es evitar que te descubran cambiando, eres la primera en un largo tiempo a la cual le dejo ver mi otra forma.

El hada lo observa de reojo, su caminar lento, seguro y tranquilo, sus movimientos agiles al sentarse a su lado igual que antes, pero con su forma humana la cercanía es obvia, Diaval acerca su mano a la comida que permanece olvidada y se sirve un poco de todo, aunque da preferencia a los frutos secos y la miel, Maléfica no sabe que decir, tal vez se siente un poco indignada por desconocer tal información, pero satisfecha al tener la certeza que solo ella ha sido digna de su confianza, después le reprochara eso pero no ahora, no en ese momento, el silencio entre ellos es cómodo y las palabras sobran, Maléfica entiende que ya no son desconocidos.

Un fuerte viento los golpea y el cabello de la mujer se sacude violentamente. Al tranquilizarse el ambiente el hombre acerca su mano a la cabeza del hada, ellos se miran de manera directa verde frente negro, Diaval con sumo cuidado retira algo que se había quedado enredado en el largo cabello del hada.

\- Una traviesa viajera, debe venir desde una buena distancia no he visto muchas flores de estas cerca – mientras dice esas palabras Diaval juguetea con su hallazgo, una pequeña flor con un color morado intenso bastante común en algunas zonas del páramo durante esa época del año, la mira detenidamente antes de seguir hablado - ¡tengo una magnífica idea!

Diaval acerca la flor a su boca y suavemente exhala un poco de fuego, una pequeña llama se forma en su palma, lo curioso es el color de esta, es morada recordando el tono de la flor que consumió, este fuego no era como ninguno que Maléfica hubiera visto ya que produce visos de tonalidades purpura, violeta, lila, lavanda y malva, se mueve de manera traviesa sobre la mano que lo creó, a ella le recuerda la vitalidad de la primavera.

\- Maléfica ¿podrías por favor limpiar el frasco de vidrio donde venía la miel? Este pequeño necesita un lugar donde permanecer – la voz de Diaval es tranquila y mira con afecto a su creación, antes de dirigir su mirada al hada expectante de su reacción.

\- No pienso controlar un incendio por culpa de tus experimentos – dice, aun así la mujer utiliza su propia magia para alistar lo que su acompañante le solicito.

\- No te preocupes, este pequeño nunca causara daño, la intención con que lo cree es la de calentar un poco, iluminar el camino y recordar la primavera con su color y olor, este fuego nunca morirá ya que será eterno. – responde, aunque nota que ella esta ceñuda, se siente tranquilo al ver que no lo ataca con su magia verde.

Diaval recibe el recipiente de vidrio y deposita con cuidado la pequeña llama, la observa y se siente orgulloso de su obra, esa es una habilidad que depende mucho del control sobre su propia magia y de sus emociones, para evitar que el fuego se desborde y queme todo lo que tenga a su alcance. Mira al hada le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, cierra el frasco y se lo entrega, ella lo recibe entre gustosa y perpleja, sintiendo la superficie apenas tibia del cristal, ese no es un presente de todos los días.

Ese día la relación de ellos cambio de manera sutil y a la vez profunda, Diaval comenzó a ser más centrado y entregado a las necesidades de la mujer, también comenzó a fijarse detenidamente en su forma de actuar, lentamente él estaba viendo a través de ella, ese camino no sería nada fácil y durante un largo tiempo no fue consciente de las razones sobre su propia manera de actuar.

En cambio ella no se cuestionó las libertades que la _"lagartija de fuego"_ se tomaba cerca a su persona y se acostumbró a la presencia de él, disfrutaba de sus charlas (aunque se quejaba del parloteo de su acompañante) y se acostumbró a los cambios de apariencia cuando estaban en la soledad de su risco, aunque nunca dejo de desconfiar del todo en sus intenciones ya que la desconfianza era parte de su naturaleza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien estaba acercándose a ella sin que nadie, ni siquiera ella misma lo notara.

Paulatinamente ellos comenzaron a caminar juntos, Diaval acompañaba a Maléfica siempre que le fuera posible, asegurándose en mas de una ocasión que la mujer comiera adecuadamente o recordándole sutilmente que un poco de descanso era necesario, Diaval era una suerte de niñero o mascota del hada según los ojos de quien los observara, nadie noto nada verdaderamente inusual en esa relación salvo que el dragón era: o un buen samaritano bastante solidario con su vecina, o un masoquista bien intencionado que no captaba el posible peligro al que se enfrentaba todos los días al andar al lado de una criatura tan poderosa e irascible.


	5. V La reina del espino

Disclaimer, Maleficent y todos sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Esta historia solo es publicada con fines recreativos.

Una semana más, un capítulo más en esta historia.

Aquí con una nueva actualización, disculpen la falta de señales de vida pero estuve un poco ocupada estas semanas, en este capítulo ahondamos en la historia de Maléfica, hay un fragmento que implica violencia y es una de las razones que por la que esta historia tiene clasificación M.

Muchas gracias a fran. sanchez por su review.

Disculpen los posibles errores y si encuentran alguno notifíquenme para poder corregirlo y mejorar para futuros capítulos e historias. No siendo más espero que disfruten la lectura.

Si te gusta esto agradecería tus comentarios con tus impresiones del capítulo y de la historia, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

 **V La reina del espino**

La curiosidad es una virtud, pero más allá está la constancia que lleva a los obstinados a buscar resultados y respuestas, ese era el caso de Diaval el cual desde su llegada al paramo había comenzado a investigar y observar todos los aspectos que le eran posibles de Maléfica, tenía muchas dudas sobre comportamiento y de los rasgos de su carácter, era bastante raro el hecho de que ella se sintiera más tranquila frente a su forma de animal que a la que mostraba siendo hombre, sin contar que en esos años nunca consiguió de manera directa o indirecta la razón de la perdida de sus alas o de como llego a edificar la barrera de espinos que daba tranquilidad y seguridad a esas tierras.

Esa mañana se encontraba en una zona boscosa cercana a la frontera oeste moviendo unos monumentales troncos que al caer tras una tormenta estaban deteniendo el curso natural de un riachuelo, una peculiar pareja conformado por una ninfa y una dríada lo habían buscado expresamente para esa labor, era curiosa la manera como varios de los habitantes se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, e inclusive ya no le mostraban tanto temor y en más de una ocasión lo invitaban a pasar el tiempo o le pedían ayuda para algunos trabajos, gracias a su carácter jovial tenía buenos amigos. Las cosas habían cambiado desde su llegada hace dos años y aunque su presencia era _"de carácter temporal_ " ya casi nadie la cuestionaba, el tiempo pasaba volando.

El conocía bien a esas criaturas nobles la ninfa Yera y su inseparable amiga una dríada conocida como Xera con el paso del tiempo ellas al igual que un guerrero árbol conocido como Birchalin se habían convertido en sus amigos, si bien es cierto todas las semanas hablaba con los pequeños dragones feéricos y los apreciaba, eso era una relación nacida de una formalidad mas que nada.

A él siempre le agradaron los integrantes de su pequeño círculo de amistades, ya que a diferencia del "trio maravilla" llegaban a ser bastante útiles y estaba seguro que de ser necesario ellos serían capaces de pelear para defender su hogar, de los miembros del pueblo noble y sobre todo entre aquellos que tenían sangre de hada en esas tierras la ninfa y la dríada eran a los ojos de Diaval una rareza ya que ninguna era del todo inocente, o del todo corrompida.

Tras terminar la labor encomendada y guiado por los fuertes gritos de la dríada dándole todo tipo de instrucciones para que no arruinara nada con su "voluminoso cuerpo", el pequeño grupo se sentó en la ahora despejada orilla, desde la altura Diaval observaba como ellas se disponían a alistar algunos alimentos e iniciaron una tranquila conversación.

\- Ustedes son criaturas muy amables, han aceptado mi estadía relativamente rápido en estas tierras y he hecho amistades, en muchos de los lugares donde he estado no logre cruzar mas de un puñado de palabras con algunos moradores y nunca lograron superar sus temores, era como si esperaran que en cualquier momento los convirtiera en cenizas o algo así – la voz de Diaval era profunda como siempre, mientras su mirada se perdía entre las copas de los árboles, en ese momento estaba evocando sus viajes y varias experiencias nada agradables.

\- Sabes Diaval, hace algún tiempo muchos de los habitantes del páramo nos equivocamos profundamente en nuestro juicio hacia una criatura mágica, muchas veces la gente noble es experta en juzgar y actuamos de una manera prejuiciosa, de forma muy similar a la humana, en medio de nuestras grandes virtudes también tenemos grandes defectos, así no lo queramos aceptar – contesto Yera, con su voz suave y mientras su mirada se perdía en el movimiento del arroyo, en ese momento la cabeza de Diaval se giró para ver a sus acompañantes. – el precio pagado para que la mayoría de los habitantes del páramo conservaran su inocencia y paz fue demasiado alto, me gusta creer que algunos lograron aprender algo de ese sacrificio.

El silencio reino por un minuto antes de que la conversación continuara, solo se escuchaba la suave brisa a través de los árboles, la primera en hablar de nuevo fue la dríada:

\- Todavía recuerdo a Hermia una de las ultimas habitantes del páramo que conservaba el linaje de las sílfides… ella era hermosa siempre andaba entre los árboles, jugueteaba con el viento, sus cabellos dorados como el trigo danzaban tras ella, su piel era blanca como la nieve, pero sobre todas las cosas siempre fue una mujer muy amable, su magia y conocimientos siempre estaban listos para ayudar a quien lo necesitara y sus ojos siempre fueron capaces de ver más allá de las apariencias exteriores, nunca discrimino a nadie, ayudaba también a los humanos y a larga eso pudo ser su perdición. Hay veces que creo que gracias a ese don fue que se enamoró de _"él"_. – las palabras de la dríada estaban cargadas de una gran melancolía y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa triste. – En cambio él era diferente a Hermia si ella traía la luz y vida, él traía consigo oscuridad y muerte, Lysander era un poderoso Redcap que había llegado atraído por las matanzas de las guerras humanas un buen nicho de casería supongo, el amor a la batalla y su fuerte olor a muerte siempre lo acompañaron aun después de abrasar un estilo de vida cercano al de los habitantes de los moros, aun lo recuerdo alto y orgulloso, esos cuernos que adornaban su cabeza, con su piel grisácea en un tono similar al de los cadáveres, su boca llena de colmillos, su cabello negro, su mirada enloquecida y rojiza, siempre vestido de negro y rojo, con sus botas forjadas de hierro y acompañado de infames armas, él siempre inspiro temor y respeto, solo con el tiempo algunos logramos ver seguridad en su presencia… nunca logre entender del todo sus motivaciones, solo tengo la certeza que su amor por Hermia era verdadero.

\- A mí siempre me agradaron los padres de Maléfica, ellos eran especiales en muchos sentidos y el amor que se profesaban era en verdad hermoso – contesto la ninfa– aun los recuerdo caminando por estos bosques, de hecho fue en un sitio cercano a esta zona donde se conocieron, sus miradas se cruzaron y las cosas nunca volvieron a ser las mismas, una vez Hermia me conto que al principio la mirada de Lysander era un desafío puro, pero que también estaba llena de vacío y soledad, ella siempre decía que tras conocerlo el vacío de sus ojos desapareció y con el tiempo nos acostumbramos a verlos juntos caminando por estas tierras, Lysander se convirtió en uno de los guardianes y a diferencia de otros no sentía compasión frente a aquellos que entraban a robar lo que nunca les perteneció siempre fue una criatura demasiado sanguinaria, ellos vivieron varios años verdaderamente felices simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía, siempre he recordado la mirada que él le dirigía a ella cuando utilizaba su magia amarilla para curar los árboles, o la mirada preocupada y llena de compresión de ella cuando él regresaba de alguna lucha, aunque lamentablemente muchas de las otras criaturas solo toleraban su presencia por temor e inclusive evitaban todo trato con ellos salvo que necesitaran de su ayuda, nunca los escuche quejándose o reprochando la situación.

\- … – una suave brisa agito la vegetación, el silencio reinaba en el grupo, la dríada jugueteaba con una ramita en su mano, dirigió una mirada profunda a Diaval antes de continuar con el relato – nosotros vivíamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja idílica sin mayores preocupaciones, los guardianes árbol, el trio de dragones feérico y Lysander se ocupaban de la seguridad del páramo, en ese momento Ciara no había mostrado mayor interés en tomar el rol de guía que tiene ahora, eso vino después, además los humanos estaban enfrascados en medio de una guerra de sucesión así que no trataban de conquistar, al pasar el tiempo nos enteramos que Hermia estaba en cinta y los más cercanos a ellos observábamos entre preocupados y emocionados el resultado de tan peculiar unión: un ser oscuro y una hada de los vientos unidos. Cuando Maléfica nació ellos no cabían en su propia felicidad, ella era el resultado del amor que se profesaban mutuamente, además que nunca esperaron el poder procrear, lo que siempre les reproche fue la elección del nombre, es el momento que me sigo preguntando ¿en qué demonios estaban pensando? El tiempo avanzo y la ahora pequeña familia era muy feliz, Maléfica paso los primeros años de su infancia siendo una niña amada por sus padres y rodeada por varios de los habitantes de los moros que también la amábamos, recuerdo los momentos cuando jugaba con nosotras o escuchaba las historias que le contábamos, esa fue una buena época para todos nosotros, recuerdo que siempre se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, en varias ocasiones y ya bien entrada la noche Lysander llegaba a nuestra morada a recoger a su _"bella durmiente"._ En aquel momento ella era inocente al temor que despertaba en otros y de la parte oscura de su propia naturaleza. – el silencio reino de nuevo y solo se sentía la suave brisa, ella bajo su cabeza y volvió a observar la pequeña ramita que se encontraba en su mano como si esta fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo antes de proseguir con su relato.

\- Las cosas muchas veces cambian, no necesariamente para bien al principio celebramos el fin de la guerra en el reino humano vecino, creíamos que eso calmaría el ambiente en la zona sobre todo en las fronteras, simplemente nos equivocamos al unificarse todos bajo un solo estandarte decidieron que no había nada mejor que declararle la guerra al paramo, sus motivaciones fueron diversas: la envidia que sentían del pueblo noble, el deseo de poseer a varios de nosotros, la codicia sobre los tesoros que no les pertenecían, el temor a lo que nunca lograran comprender y sobre todo la insensatez y el deseo de lucha… ¿no sería más fácil obtener riqueza trabajando con sus manos? ¿no sería mejor solicitar ayuda en tiempos de necesidad? ¿no sería mejor hablar con tu vecino en vez de atacarlo? – la voz de la dríada era firme y se sentía el enojo e indignación al preguntar cosas que jamás serian respondidas, sus gestos demostraban un gran cansancio. – sin estar buscándolo terminamos metidos en una guerra, el rey Henry que para esa época era joven, creo que no había visto sus veinte primaveras, comenzó los ataque reclamando ser el dueño legítimo de estas tierras y las riquezas que poseía, también hablaba de eliminar a todos los _demonios_ que solo traían desdicha y tentaciones a la humanidad.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer a Lysander moviéndose entre las cuadrillas enemigas reclamando con satisfacción las vidas de aquellos insensatos que marchaban con fervorosa pasión a las manos de su ejecutor, hasta ese momento yo no era del todo consiente de la naturaleza de una criatura oscura ligada a la guerra y el combate, fue un espectáculo digno de ver la manera en como su hoz destrozaba a sus adversarios, o como con sus propias manos atravesaba torsos y también la cuasi obsesión reverencial que tenía por mojar sus vestimentas especialmente su gorro en la sangre de sus víctimas, él no conocía la piedad, a su paso solo quedaba un reguero de cadáveres. – la expresión de la mujer se tornó feroz y un brillo sanguinario inundo sus ojos mientras avanzaba en su historia – A él le debo mi vida ya que fue quien me enseño el verdadero significado de la lucha, él me enseñó a defenderme y a utilizar mis propios recursos, a no mostrar compasión por aquellos que nunca me mostrarían la suya, fueron lecciones duras pero fue un buen maestro. Empujada por la necesidad me convertí en una guerrera, si bien es cierto las dríadas podemos ser agresivas para proteger nuestros bosques, yo nunca había actuado de esa manera, aprendí a andar entre los guerreros árbol, a no mostrar temor de Lysander en medio de sus frenesís de combate o a ser una carnada cuando la situación lo ameritaba, esos años de mi vida fueron muy locos viendo las cosas en retrospectiva. La única que nunca mostro temor por mi cambio de actitud fue Hermia, ella siempre fue comprensiva con mis motivos, nunca cuestiono mis decisiones y siempre tenía lista comida o alivio, siempre he creído que ella me mantuvo cuerda en esos días, ella siempre permitió que jugara con su niña o me sacaba a la fuerza de las guardias más largas. Muchos cuestionaron su decisión de no luchar, pero su responsabilidad en ese momento era su hija, además ella se ocupaba de los heridos de nuestro bando o escuchaba nuestros temores, ella fue la antecesora de Ciara en su rol de guía y consejera.

Los ojos del dragón mostraban la sorpresa ante la historia que estaba escuchando, su respiración estaba casi contenía, no quería interrumpir el relato de la dríada. En el tiempo que llevaba en el páramo nadie le había contado algo relacionado a ese tema.

\- No creo que deba lamentarme por las cosas que perdí en esos años, la vida muchas veces no es justa, creo que la única que no se merecía ese destino era Maléfica a diferencia mía ella no tuvo la posibilidad de elegir su camino… pero la guerra y sobre todo aquellos que deciden lucharla sin reglas actúan en contra de aquellos que no tienen como defenderse, una cosa era atacar a combatientes en el ardor de una batalla y otra muy diferente ir en contra de inocentes, ellos son los que pagan el mayor precio y las heridas que están destinados a llevar difícilmente desaparecerán.

La voz de la dríada se apagó, miro de nuevo a sus acompañantes, antes de suspirar y bajar la cabeza, Diaval estaba casi seguro que la mujer no iba a continuar con su relato, y de seguir con la historia lo que escucharía no sería de su agrado.

\- Las situación se estaba calmando o al menos eso criamos, los humanos dejaron de atacar por un tiempo, por confianza o ignorancia bajamos nuestra guardia y pagamos el precio de aquellas decisiones, ese día todo parecía normal no estábamos al tanto de la gran concentración de soldados que se había estado formando alarmantemente cerca de nuestras fronteras ellos habían llegado en pequeños grupos que se fueron concentrando mientras permanecían escondidos, esa tarde entraron en un solo ataque bien coordinado desde la frontera oeste y fueron arrasando con todo lo que fueron encontrando a su paso, Hermia ese día por razones que nunca lograremos conocer se encontraba en la zona que se convirtió en un campo de batalla, los hombres la encontraron a ella y a su niña, en ningún momento tuvo oportunidad de huir en especial cuando ellos utilizaron a Maléfica como rehén "la hija de un demonio y de la bruja que reinaba en los Moros"… ya fuera por conocimiento o por casualidad utilizaron hierro como método para someterlas, el hierro no es nada bueno para ninguna hada, esa tarde Hermia fue vejada de todas las maneras posibles frente a los ojos de su hija, tratada como un mero botín de guerra, nada menos que un objeto y después quemada frente a una turba de soldados bastante emocionados ante una "gran victoria". Lysander también calló esa tarde, él se sacrificó para darle tiempo a otros a huir y también para llevarse el mayor número de enemigos posible con él, en el fondo siento que sabía de la muerte de su amada hada…

\- ¿Y Maléfica? – pregunto el dragón, entre aterrado y asqueado, empezaba a tener una idea de la dirección que tomaría la historia.

\- Ellos encabezados por su rey querían un recuerdo de la batalla un trofeo digno de la "victoria", los miembros de ese grupo creían que no iban a encontrar mayor resistencia, además de que estaban en la frontera oeste, no habían penetrado mucho y no estaban al tanto del contra ataque que se estaba gestando… ellos vieron las alas de esa pequeña niña que no eran una simple manifestación etérea de una naturaleza extraña y decidieron tomarlas por la fuerza, así que utilizando hierro las cortaron, nunca estaremos totalmente seguros de que paso y ella nunca habla de eso, pero en ese instante el miedo, el dolor, el odio despertaron la naturaleza más oscura de Maléfica y por primera vez utilizo su magia verde, creando el muro de espinas que protege este lugar, cuando Balthazar llegó al lugar solo la encontró mutilada e inconsciente, acurrucada entre las espinas de este lado de la barrera y acompañada por las víctimas humanas de su recién descubierta magia, muchos murmuraron los días siguientes a esa batalla respecto a la naturaleza de ella o el tipo de cosas hizo para conseguir tales poderes, inclusive hoy mucho tiempo siguen hablando a sus espaldas por una situación que claramente no fue su elección, la mayoría empezó a rehuirle de manera abierta ya que ella era "oscura y malvada" solo la toleran por la existencia del muro que nos dio seguridad y paz, además de que temen posibles represarías de su parte, ¡Ja! como si ella fuera a atacarlos, se nota que no la conocen.

Cuando Ciara trato de acogerla, su tía, la hermana de Hermia se interpuso y alego que era su responsabilidad, esos meses fueron muy complicados la mujer que es una insufrible la descuido bastante, sin contar que siempre le recrimino el no haber intervenido antes salvando a su madre o evitando mayores daños y víctimas en el páramo, aunque te puedo asegurar que no es la única en pensar de esa manera ¡como si eso fuera responsabilidad de una niña!, otros de los que pudimos haber hecho algo por ella en esa época estábamos curando nuestras propias heridas por lo cual no notamos el trato que de la mujer le daba, cuando finalmente Ciara y los otros intervinieron el daño ya estaba hecho, desde esa época los guardianes se convirtieron en una suerte de familia para Maléfica e intentaron recobrar parte de esa infancia abruptamente quebrantada, recuperar a la niña alegre que jugaba con una eterna sonrisa y que se maravillaba ante cada pequeña cosa, pero ya era tarde la fugaz infancia de Maléfica había terminado en medio de una horrible guerra en la que fue arrastrada y que le arrebato más cosas de las que podemos contar. Desde esa tarde ella recibió el título por la que los humanos y los habitantes de los Moros la conocen "la reina del espino".

\- Aunque muchos de los habitantes de los moros hablan sobre la aceptación de otros la realidad es muy diferente… Maléfica nunca ha tenido fácil las cosas, no por nada prefiere evitar tratos innecesarios con varios de los habitantes, si bien es cierto es lo mas cercano a una "reina" dentro de estas tierras, ellos solo temen a su poder o a la posibilidad de que si ella se marcha el muro desaparezca, solo esperan que resuelva sus problemas, el páramo es muy dependiente de su poder, el problema es que no siempre somos capaces de retribuir todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Hay días que creo que nosotros en varios aspectos no somos tan diferentes a los humanos que tanto criticamos o despreciamos ¿la inocencia del pueblo noble será el resultado de nuestra propia negación hacia aquello que no nos gusta o es diferente? ¿o solo nos gusta ver el mundo en blanco y negro? – concluyo la ninfa con su suave voz y una mirada triste dirigida a las aguas del arroyo

Decir que Diaval estaba sorprendido, horrorizado, indignado y asqueado era poco, por primera vez sintió el deseo desenfrenado de hacer algo aunque no estaba muy seguro de que, ya que en teoría ese no era asunto suyo o algo en lo que debería intervenir, pero el hada era tan especial en medio de su fortaleza él había visto su soledad, y sobre todo debajo de esa fachada de frialdad e indiferencia estaba una mujer verdaderamente noble que hablaba no a través de palabras, pero si con sus actos. Ella no era solamente el ente maligno y destructor que muchos se empeñaban en ver.

Diaval no conto con más tiempo para hablar sobre la historia que acababa de escuchar, preguntar la razón de las mujeres al contarle aquello o de meditar sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos sobre el hada oscura, en ese instante sintió la poderosa magia de Maléfica extenderse por el lugar, mientras el cielo se oscurecía y los vientos rugían furiosos e incontrolables, desde la distancia en la misma línea de la frontera oeste comenzaron los fuertes estallidos de magia verde visibles desde la distancia, mientras que los animales y otras criaturas corrían en busca de refugio.

El tiempo se detuvo, la razón fue más que obvia Maléfica estaba peleando, el páramo estaba siendo atacado y dada la cantidad de magia presente en el ambiente no era una de las escaramuzas menores a las cuales estaban acostumbrados y que la mayoría de las veces no pasaban a mayores. Diaval levanto su cabeza mientras sentía la afanosa necesidad de ir al lado del hada y luchar junto a ella, por primera vez en su vida sintió la certeza de que nunca la abandonaría, pelearía a su lado sin importar las consecuencias. Lentamente mientras levantaba el vuelo el tiempo reiniciaba su marcha acelerada y frenética, mientras él solo podía sentir la afanosa necesidad de protegerla.


	6. VI Tormenta de fuego

Disclaimer, Maleficent y todos sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Esta historia solo es publicada con fines recreativos.

Después de seis meses esta historia sale del limbo, he tenido bastantes problemas para plasmar las cosas que quería en el papel, no por nada he escrito y rehecho este capítulo varias veces hasta obtener un resultado que me dejo satisfecha, admiro a las personas que escriben sobre combates, lucha y guerra, he notado lo difícil que es plasmar de manera más o menos coherente este tipo de escenas, este como podrán imaginar es un capítulo de acción donde espero presentar nuevas facetas de nuestros amados personajes.

Al publicar esto tengo totalmente terminados y editados dos capítulos más, por lo cual actualizare estos semanalmente, también comento que en mi perfil esta la información de mis historias y el avance de estas.

No siendo más espero que disfrutes la lectura y si te gusta lo que leíste no olvides dejar un comentario con tus impresiones del capítulo estaría eternamente agradecida.

 **VI Tormenta de fuego**

Maléfica se encontraba en medio de una de sus habituales guardias en la frontera oeste prestando atención a cada pequeño detalle y tratando de encontrar aquello que le estaba inquietando desde días anteriores, lo preocupante de ese "pequeño asunto" era que no solo ella estaba sintiendo enrarecido el ambiente también algunas criaturas mágicas y los animales de la zona se mostraban algo nerviosos.

Al principio creyó que esa ligera inquietud que se asentaba a medida que pasaban los días estaba relacionada con el cambio de estación o con la utilización de magia creativa por parte de alguno de los habitantes del páramo (no era la primera vez que pasaba), pero a medida que los días avanzaban esa inquietante sensación acompañada de los preocupados comentarios del "trio maravilla" esa misma mañana, la llevaron a cuestionarse si algo estaba verdaderamente mal en esa zona.

El día avanzaba lentamente mientras la mujer revisaba minuciosamente la parte interna de la barrera sin encontrar mayores novedades, todo parecía estar en orden al menos en los moros, pero los comentarios del trío maravilla, el silencio casi sepulcral de las aves y una sensación de inquietud constante, la llevaron a convencerse sobre la necesidad de explorar un poco el lado humano de la frontera y descartar cualquier problema potencial, además siendo sincera consigo misma, lo más probable es que se tratara de un grupo menor de humanos, nada verdaderamente peligroso o de lo que no se pudiera encargar.

Atravesó la barrera de espinos como en otras tantas ocasiones, sintiendo un ligero sentimiento de aprensión, comenzó con una tranquila pero concienzuda inspección a la zona, tampoco le daría tanta importancia al tema y menos a un par de comentarios del _"trio maravilla"_ (al menos eso se repitió durante el transcurso del día).

El recorrido por las tierras "humanas" avanzaba y podía notar que algo no estaba bien, no solo por la extraña ausencia de los animales de la zona y la sensación aprensiva proveniente de los árboles la cual sentía cada vez que deslizaba sus manos sobre las cortezas, algo estaba fuera de lugar y el hecho de no lograr determinar exactamente que era la ponía cada vez más nerviosa y recelosa.

El atardecer se acercaba y tras no encontrar "nada" había decidido regresar acompañada de algunos refuerzos, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre ese lugar y contrario a lo que Balthazar creía ella no era de las criaturas que se arriesgaban en vano, una corriente mágica envolvía el lugar y ocultaba al ejecutante, lo único seguro era una sed de sangre apenas disimulada en el ambiente.

Dándole la espalda a los árboles que minutos antes había estado inspeccionando y en el momento en que se disponía a abrir un camino a través de los espinos, justo cuando la magia comenzaba a fluir desde sus manos, sintió aquella alerta, algo que erizo su piel y estremeció su columna obligándola a moverse bruscamente hacia su derecha y ver como una flecha rebotaba sonoramente al golpear los espinos, en ese momento su corazón se aceleró y la adrenalina fluyo en su cuerpo, sintiendo la anticipación a la batalla y la necesidad de luchar por su propia vida.

Sin tiempo a ningún reparo giro rápidamente buscando la fuente de aquel repentino ataque y lo que encontró no le gusto ni un poco: un grupo de unos cincuenta a sesenta hombres enfundados en terribles armaduras de hierro, comandados por el mismísimo rey Henry y otro sujeto el cual era descomunalmente alto además que emanaba una aura cargada de magia el cual no paraba de gritar órdenes a todos los soldados del contingente, ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido para el hada.

Maléfica había escuchado historias acerca de humanos con sangre mágica en sus venas, también conocía la existencia de cazadores que se especializaban en criaturas como ella, lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse de frente y sin ningún aviso con una existencia tan mezquina, el hombre la miraba de manera despectiva desde su gran altura, aunque su magia no era tan poderosa como la de ella, se notaba el poderío físico, sin contar de que contaba con los conocimientos y experiencia necesarios para ser una verdadera amenaza.

El grupo de hombres que la acechaba estaba bien entrenado, coordinado y su manera de actuar era muy diferente a la de las pequeñas cuadrillas que solían estar en los alrededores del páramo, aunque viendo sus expresiones lo más probable es que su presencia los tomo desprevenidos en ese momento, aunque eso era algo que el hada nunca sabría y noto alarmada el engaño que se estaba formando y el inminente peligro para sus tierras.

Maléfica escuchaba los fuertes gritos del rey Henry en el que ordenaba a sus hombres rodearla, también sintió la presencia de la magia en varias de las armas, la situación se complicaba a cada minuto y atravesar la barrera de espinos era un lujo que no se podía tomar bajo esas circunstancias.

El primer movimiento del hada fue una rápida respuesta a una tanda de flechas lanzadas contra su persona, de las cuales se protegió utilizando parte de los espinos los cuales se interpusieron entre ella y los proyectiles, Maléfica era consiente que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo llevaba las de perder en especial si ellos estaban utilizando aquellas armaduras por lo cual la magia iba a ser su única arma.

El hada concentro rápidamente su poder en un fuerte estallido verde el cual despertó los dormidos vientos y comenzaba a invocar una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, ella era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta que el metal y los rayos eran una mala combinación, lo único era no estar tan cerca para no terminar electrocutada, sin contar que podría utilizar los vientos a su favor para evitar que pasaran fuego a través de los espinos, estaba segura que los refuerzos se estaban alistando ante aquella inequívoca señal de una batalla.

Los siguientes hechos se sucedieron bastante rápido, cuando los primeros rayos comenzaron a caer certeros y mortales sobre los humanos la superioridad de Maléfica en el campo de batalla fue evidente, todo era un caos de gritos inconexos de diferentes caballeros haciéndose notar, aullidos de dolor de los humanos caídos ante alguno de los ataques mágicos y que quedaban grotescamente enterrados en el fango que se formaba ante la caída de la lluvia.

La fuerza del agua que caía sin clemencia sobre los combatientes era brutal, la tormenta los estaba calándolos hasta los huesos y dificultaba cada pequeño movimiento, el diluvio era tal que la túnica del hada estaba firmemente pegada a su delgado cuerpo destacando todos sus atributos físicos, lo verdaderamente incomodo era el ahora inestable terreno ya que en un par de ocasiones la mujer evito caer en el barro de milagro o gracias a su cetro que le daba un mejor punto de apoyo, al menos sus adversarios tampoco la estaban pasando mejor gracias a sus pesadas e incomodas armaduras.

El constante aullido del viento que lanzaba inmisericordemente a varios metros a más de un combatiente mal parado en el ahora lodoso suelo, fue otra de las armas de la mujer que acompasaba la frentica batalla de los humanos los cuales trataban de quemar parte del páramo o de la misma barrera utilizando catapultas que lanzaban bolas de brea, los golpes de aquellos proyectiles sobre la barrera eran un constante ruido de fondo de la batalla, los espinos aguantaban bastante bien el maltrato al cual estaban siendo sometidos.

Aunque el hada era una ejecutante mágica bastante certera y eficiente la diferencia numérica le estaba causando problemas y era evidente el deterioro de su concentración dividida en varios puntos, sin contar el desgaste brutal al forzar su magia a tales niveles, ella era poderosa pero tenía limites, también estaba de manifiesto el hecho de que los refuerzos humanos (al menos otros cien hombres) habían llegado antes a la zona de combate salidos de la nada.

La batalla era frenética entre _"la bruja de los páramos"_ y los caballeros, durante los primeros minutos la situación fue bastante pareja y los rayos habían logrado acabar con al menos una veintena de rivales, pero la atención divida de la mujer bajaba la eficiencia y puntería de esa estrategia.

Lo peor estaba por venir en el momento que el _"cazador de criaturas"_ y sus habilidades mágicas entraron en acción y con una simple jugarreta estaba por cambiar la situación, el hombre comprendió que aquello que estaba protegiendo a la mujer de los ataques con flechas eran los mismos espinos de la barrera así que si la separaba de estos ella estaría a descubierto, su solución fue sencilla e ingeniosa: incendiar con magia aquel "escudo".

En el momento que el fuego ardió en la improvisada protección del hada ella simplemente salto a un lado para evitar una quemadura sería, afortunadamente sus prendas estaban totalmente empapadas, en el momento que se levantó y sin tener tiempo de esquivar o conjugar una ráfaga de viento una flecha de la mismísima ballesta del cazador dio en su pecho en la zona donde se encontraba su corazón, Maléfica sintió el dolor punzante del maldito hierro y los latidos desesperados de este órgano (tal vez los últimos, no estaba segura), ella no podía parar, no ahora, no con ese enemigo, así que concentrando su poder dirigió una mano al cielo y mirando a su adversario a los ojos, aquellos que ya celebraban la victoria lanzo un último rayo certero, el hada vio el momento en que el hombre era literalmente incinerado por la fuerza de su propia magia también escucho el horrible grito que profirió antes de morir electrocutado si estaba destinada a partir no se iría sola se llevaría antes de caer al menos a la mayor amenaza.

Maléfica observaba su obra, una sonrisa fría adornaba sus labios, mientras sentía un horrible dolor punzante en su pecho y en el sitio donde estarían sus hermosas alas, si tan solo las tuviera… estaba cayendo lentamente (o al menos así le pareció) mientras perdía la conciencia, uno de sus últimos pensamientos racionales fueron los recuerdos de aquella mañana en que Diaval le enseño por primera vez su forma humana, algo tan lejano, cálido e inesperado.

…

No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde el momento en que Diaval había sentido la poderosa magia de Maléfica manifestada en sendas columnas verdes y vientos que solo podían ser catalogados como huracanados, el agua caía a raudales y su actitud de volar bajo aquellas circunstancias solo podía ser catalogada como temeraria, su mayor deseo era llegar al lado de ella para luchar a su lado y protegerla de todo peligro, el dragón solo podía entrecerrar sus ojos amarillos ante el fuerte viento y ya cerca a su objetivo el cielo se ilumino con un descomunal rayo visible en toda la zona.

Diaval noto que tras esa descomunal descarga de energía que dejo cargado el ambiente, la manera en que los vientos se comienzan a calmar y la lluvia da paso a una ligera llovizna, en ese momento su pulso se acelera ya que presiente que algo malo le paso a su querida amiga.

Al llegar al sitio de la batalla se asusta por lo que ve, Maléfica esta tirada en medio del lodo, rodeada por las inequívocas señales de la lucha y los hombres armados se están comenzando a acercar a ella, la cual era una pequeña figura maltrecha que se encontraba en el suelo, además siente el tenue olor de la sangre proviniendo del hada, en ese momento solo puede sentir una cólera recorrer sus venas y un dolor que desgarra su corazón y lanza un furioso bramido al viento que paraliza a los humanos que se encuentran en tierra.

Los caballeros solo podían verse unos a los otros totalmente confundidos ante el aterrador sonido que acababan de escuchar, si creían que la batalla había terminado y lo único que faltaba era reclamar la vida de su adversario estaban bastante equivocados, ante su sorpresa y en medio del silencio sepulcral que sucedió a el descomunal gruñido, vieron aterrizar al frente de _"la bruja cornada"_ un gran dragón negro el cual la olfateaba y observaba con una mirada calma y llena de pena.

\- Apenas viva – son las palabras que articula Diaval, mientras su sangre comienza a arder rápidamente y la ira se apodera de su ser.

El dragón observaba la escena y apenas es consciente de las personas que los rodeaban y murmuraban confusas ante la capacidad de hablar de la bestia, mira con sus agudos ojos la flecha que sobresale del cuerpo de la mujer y nota que es totalmente metálica y probablemente forjada con magia, eso solo logra empeorar su humor al levantar su cabeza se fija en un cadáver calcinado a pocos metros, cuerpo que pertenecía al único enemigo que acaparo totalmente la atención del hada y comprende lo que aquel sujeto fue en vida.

Los soldados estaban comenzando a agruparse alrededor de la bestia con un entusiasmo que no correspondía con la situación, el rey Henry comenzaba a dar órdenes emocionadas ante el posible trofeo, el gobernante creía que el dragón sería una presa "fácil" ya que estas criaturas solo eran animales tontos con algo de magia o al menos eso era lo que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida, no tenía idea de lo equivocado que estaba.

A la criatura apenas le interesaban estos hechos y en su estado no los consideraba alarmantes, bajo otras circunstancias el ser rodeado por una centena de hombres entrenados y armados lo tendría en un estado de alerta absoluta y hubiera optado por buscar un método de escape para él y su acompañante, pero solo era capaz de ver a su amada hada, sin lograr que una idea coherente se formara en su cerebro ya que en el fondo solo sentía el desbocado deseo de quemar todo lo que lo rodeaba, de quemar el mundo por ella.

La primera víctima de Diaval fue un intrépido caballero que se separó de su grupo y sin esperar orden alguna trato de cortar la cola del dragón, el hombre no se esperaba la dureza de las escamas en las que reboto la espada sin causar el mayor daño (solo ciertas armas, el uso de una fuerza descomunal o magia eran capaces de lastimar no sin cierta dificultad a los hijos del fuego), tampoco se esperaba la desmedida fuerza del animal el cual de un coletazo lo lanzo a varios metros aplastándole totalmente la armadura y las costillas.

En ese momento Diaval levanto su vista sus ojos solo podían mostrar el desprecio y odio que sentía por sus adversarios, una mirada bastante inquietante y astuta que comenzó a alarmar ligeramente a los caballeros, mientras esto sucedía posiciono tranquilamente su gran cuerpo sobre Maléfica en una pose protectora que indicaba claramente que pelearía hasta la muerte para proteger al hada.

\- ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? El gran rey Henry y su comitiva nos honran con su presencia el día de hoy. – la voz de Diaval era gruesa y ponzoñosa, se alegra ante las caras de confusión en su improvisada audiencia – ¿A cuántos has traído para acabar con la vida de una sola criatura? Solo un cobarde se esconde en la seguridad de los números.

\- Calla demonio impío que solo desea la destrucción del mundo, hoy es el día que regresaras al infierno al que perteneces, al igual que aquella criatura que te invoco – el rey Henry mira despectivamente a Maléfica - ¡Vamos! Hombres que defienden la virtud ¡vamos! A acabar con el mal de este mundo.

\- ¡Como ordene nuestro glorioso Rey! ¡vamos a traer la virtud a este mundo! ¡vamos a traer la verdadera justicia! – gritaban los caballeros fervorosamente.

\- Si están tan deseosos de encontrar la "justicia" y la "virtud" en medio de una lucha sinsentido los ayudare, mi nombre es Diaval espero que recuerden el nombre del juez y verdugo que castigara sus ambiciosas acciones – la voz del dragón sonó fuertemente sobre los gritos humanos, inclusive se atrevió a dar una pequeña reverencia, no por nada era una criatura bastante educada y refinada.

La ira apenas contenida fluía como una ponzoña por las venas de Diaval alimentando su magia más agresiva y perniciosa la cual comenzaba a fluir a través de su ser en una sensación punzante que solo puede convocar al fuego destructor, aquel que las criaturas de su tipo los grandes dragones tienen especialmente reservado para sus enemigos, el calor era cada vez más fuerte en su interior y por primera vez desde su llegada al paramo está dispuesto a mostrar aquella parte de su naturaleza.

El fuego sale a raudales de sus fauces acompañado de un ensordecedor bramido, ya no es tiempo de palabras solo de acciones y Diaval solo desea convertir todo lo que lo rodea en cenizas, las armaduras aunque útiles en la lucha contra un hada no son la defensa más adecuada contra el fuego, en el primer soplo ígneo del lagarto mueren calcinados entre el metal los cinco hombres más cercanos.

Diaval observa molesto el suelo y la vegetación mojados por el diluvio anterior, también gira su cabeza para ver los espinos y los mira con odio porque sabe lo que significan para ella y también desea quemarlos, el agua aunque molesta no es un impedimento para su magia ya que el fuego de su primer ataque comienza a prosperar aunque para él no es suficiente ya que la creación no ha sido reducida a cenizas.

La atención del animal se centra momentáneamente en las pequeñas flechas que golpean su cuerpo y rebotan graciosamente contra sus escamas, un recurso desesperado de los hombres que lo combaten ya que notaron tardíamente que no estaban preparados para pelear contra la criatura que quería acabar con sus vidas, lo único que logran con este ataque es que el dragón recuerde sus prioridades y renueve sus ataques casi exclusivamente contra los humanos.

La única constante en la "estrategia" de Diaval era utilizar su propio cuerpo para proteger a Maléfica teniendo el suficiente cuidado de no pisarla con sus patas cuando se giraba para atacar o responder a alguna acción del enemigo, en ese momento esa era la única conducta medianamente racional de su parte, ella era lo único que estaba verdaderamente a salvo en aquel infierno de fuego y muerte en que se había trasformado aquella porción del bosque, los ataques de Diaval estaban siendo lo suficientemente poderosos para comenzar a debilitar los espinos y el dragón solo podía alegrarse ante el poder y la belleza del fuego, un tributo digno para su hada.

Se deleitó al notar que solo quedaba un pequeño reducto de humanos entre ellos el rey, también al ver como una sección de la barrera de espinos había sucumbido ante su poder dejando entrever a algunos habitantes de los páramos listos para luchar, esta visión en su estado más que tranquilizarlo lo preocupo ya que ellos querían separarla de su lado y nadie los separaría, su decisión más "racional" en ese momento fue atacarlos, afortunadamente ellos contaban con una magia lo suficientemente poderosa para resguardarlos temporalmente.

El Rey Henry solo podía ver con desesperación e ira como estaba perdiendo todo en las garras de aquella criatura, también recordar sus deseos no satisfechos con un hada que nunca correspondió a sus avances y la hija demoniaca de esta que nuevamente lo apartaba de esas ricas tierras, hace muchos años recordó fue capaz de poseer el cuerpo Hermia por la fuerza en frente de su vástago, pero la condenada mujer nunca cedió ninguno de sus dones o secretos, tampoco renuncio a lo último de su dignidad antes de morir y solo podía sentir odio por ella y por su hija Maléfica que le recordaban que existían criaturas que nunca se doblegarían ante sus caprichos o deseos, recordándole que solo era un humano más, independientemente de su corona o títulos.

La ultima movida de un rey decadente, obsesivo y desesperado en medio de aquel infierno fue lanzarse en un ataque desesperado para al menos rematar al hada, estrategia que lo llevo directo a las fauces del dragón las cuales lo apresaron con una fuerza brutal, los colmillos atravesaron la blanca armadura antes de matarlo, el cadáver del hombre fue lanzado a un lado e incinerado por aquella criatura que sin buscarlo se convirtió en juez y ejecutor de los hombres irracionales que buscaban los tesoros que nunca les habían correspondido.

La muerte del rey no significaba el final de la batalla para Diaval el cual se giró lentamente hacia el páramo para observar un contingente demasiado heterogéneo y que a diferencia de los humanos podrían darle pelea, él deseaba quemar todo aquello que quisiera separarlo de Maléfica y ellos no eran la excepción, o al menos eso creía en ese momento en que la ira y el fuego seguían dominando sus acciones, ya estaba preparándose para iniciar la lucha e incinerar esas tierras cuando una tranquila voz se dirigió a su persona.

\- Nadie la va a separar de tu lado Diaval, Maléfica necesita atención para esas heridas y como has dejado bastante claro tu magia de fuego es incapaz de curarla, si ella no recibe un tratamiento adecuado morirá – le dice Kane el pequeño dragón feérico de los páramos, con una voz calmada, no parece afectado por la escena dantesca que se desarrolla frente a sus ojos, a su lado se encuentran sus hermanos – piénsalo bien muchacho, si ella muere todo lo que has hecho será en vano.

\- … – Diaval los observa y lentamente retrocede para mirar al hada y comienza a replantearse sus prioridades, mientras el fuego le susurra que continúe con su lucha.

\- Deja que la llevemos donde Ciara – replica Cane vigilando cada pequeño movimiento de su posible adversario y muy preocupado por el hada oscura.

\- Nadie más la toca – es la única respuesta de Diaval, es una afirmación desafiante a sus mayores y una amenaza velada a los habitantes de los moros.

Ante la sorpresa de los presentes el dragón se convierte en hombre y con sumo cuidado alza a la mujer mirándola con infinita devoción y preocupación, las demás criaturas solo atinan a abrirle el paso y se plantean por primera vez la verdadera naturaleza destructiva de Diaval y su relación con Maléfica.

A medida que la pareja se aleja del campo de batalla el fuego se calma lentamente, varios de los reductos más agresivos de este comienzan a extinguirse por sí solos, la magia del fuego destructivo empieza a desaparecer del ambiente y da paso al olor de la madera quemada y los cadáveres calcinados.

Esa noche el páramo había ganado una feroz batalla contra los humanos aunque muchos se preguntaban alarmados ¿Cuál era el precio pagado por aquella victoria?


	7. VII Los dominios de Ciara

Disclaimer, Maleficent y todos sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Esta historia solo es publicada con fines recreativos.

Aquí con una nueva actualización de esta historia, la cual quedo muy diferente a lo que había planeado en un principio, pero también logro dejarme satisfecha en términos generales, este capítulo es mucho más tranquilo que los anteriores.

El presente capitulo y el próximo serán la conexión entre la primera parte de la historia y la segunda, así que serán bastante pausados en comparación a los anteriores antes de arrancar de lleno con el próximo arco.

No tengo mucho que decir salvo que me costo mucho terminarlo me faltaban un par de párrafos para rematar todo y comenzar a editar cuando descubrimos que había una niña de siete años en el tejado de mi casa corriendo de lo mas de feliz ignorando los peligros de una posible caída de un cuarto piso o el riesgo de pisar una teja en falso (me gustaría que eso fuera una broma o parte de una historia ficticia supongo que "el trio maravilla" no son las únicas negligentes en el cuidado de infantes), después de aquel incidente casi cualquier idea y mi atención se fueron al traste, tal vez escriba algo de fantasía inspirada en aquella loca anécdota que afortunadamente no llego a mayores.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a fran. sanchez, Muse Bellamy y Megumi los cuales me animan mucho.

No siendo más espero que disfrutes la lectura y si te gusta lo que leíste no olvides dejar un comentario con tus impresiones del capítulo estaría eternamente agradecida.

 **VII Los dominios de Ciara**

La marcha de Diaval a través de los páramos era afanada afortunadamente su naturaleza no humana le facilitaba andar en aquellos parajes cargando un peso extra sin llegar a sentirse cansado, lo único que un espectador ocasional era capaz de ver era un borrón negro en medio de la noche, en ese momento los moros se encontraban totalmente desiertos dado el afán de sus habitantes de encontrar refugio ante una posible batalla y la incertidumbre general ante la situación en la frontera, él solo podía sentir la débil respiración de Maléfica y su piel más caliente de lo normal por lo cual acelera el paso preocupado por el estado de ella.

Al dragón se le hace eterno aquel recorrido en su forma humana donde las distancias eran mucho mayores y reflexiona no por primera vez como el tamaño y la capacidad de vuelo influyen en la manera en cómo se recorre y siente el mundo, solo es consiente que en su verdadera forma sus garras solo terminarían lastimando el maltrecho cuerpo de la mujer, además se siente terriblemente inquieto de la naturaleza mágica de la flecha que sobresale del pecho del hada, que parecía evitar cualquier proceso curativo, solo tiene la certeza de que si alguna de esas cosas lo hubiera golpeado habría traspasado con relativa facilidad sus escamas y piel.

Tras aproximadamente cuarenta agónicos minutos de preocupación y temor al fin logra llegar a su destino los dominios de Ciara, aquella sección del páramo era un gran bosque de árboles que solo podían ser catalogados como centenarios o tal vez milenarios, acompañados innumerables flores mágicas que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad, las hojas secas estaban presentes en toda la zona recordando la actual presencia del otoño debajo de ellas se notaba el fantasmal brillo del musgo mágico, se sentía una ligera magia que cargaba el ambiente dándole una sensación de inquietante realidad al lugar, por muy sorpresivo que pareciera esa zona también había hecho sus preparativos en caso de una eventual "visita humana".

Diaval nunca había estado en ese sitio dado su tamaño natural que le impedía el andar entre arboles tan juntos, sin contar que nunca tuvo la verdadera necesidad de pasar por la zona, los moros ofrecían sitios mucho más adecuados para un lagarto de grandes dimensiones, sin contar que a las pequeñas pixies nunca les gusto completamente la presencia de Diaval aunque fueran catalogadas de tontas eso no significaba que sus instintos fueran del todo malos, además eran medianamente consientes del poder de la magia del fuego la cual era destructiva y contraria a la que ellas conocían y manejaban, como resultado de esto las pequeñas criaturas simplemente evitaban a Diaval como si se tratara de la peste, una actitud más que prudencial en su caso.

Escondidas entre las ramas, la vegetación y las hojas secas se encontraban varios de los miembros de esta tribu que miraban con miedo a los repentinos intrusos, muchos de ellos no eran lo suficientemente precavidos y cuchicheaban fuertemente o señalaban descaradamente a los visitantes, si su vida hubiera dependido de su capacidad de camuflaje estarían francamente perdidos, lo que ellos no sabían era que el Dragón estaba terriblemente molesto ante aquellas actitudes que bajo otras circunstancias le hubieran parecido "rarezas graciosas", y se preguntaba ¿Cómo Maléfica era capaz de tolerar aquellos tratos hacia su persona?

Cuando esa molesta actitud estaba por sacar a Diaval de sus casillas escucho una voz conocida que le grito y desvió rápidamente su atención antes de que simplemente comenzara a quemar todo para ganarse un poco de respeto.

\- ¿Diaval? ¿pero qué demonios sucedió contigo? ahora no quiero saber – dice una muy agitada Knotgrass, para sorpresa del hombre sus eternas acompañantes no estaban a la vista, se acerca volando revisa al hada oscura mientras su cara empalidece - ¿Cómo fue que Maléfica termino así? Ciara nos espera y es mejor que no te alejes de mi lado este sitio está encantado con fuertes protecciones para confundir a los enemigos, estarías dando vueltas en la zona durante días antes de llegar a tu destino.

Diaval prefiere ignorar a las otras molestas criaturas y sigue al hada de las flores, la cual vuela afanosamente entre los árboles, aunque el camino es monótono y confuso Knotgrass es una guía segura que aparentemente sigue algún tipo de camino invisible, el musgo se ilumina momentáneamente tras las pisadas del hombre que junto a las hojas secas logran dar una apariencia mortecina y algo tétrica al lugar, mientras que los murmullos venidos de la nada solo podían ser catalogados de inquietantes, lo cual crea una atmósfera lúgubre que trasmite un mensaje bastante claro "los visitantes no son bienvenidos" ¿Quién diría que la morada de las hadas puede llegar a ser tan siniestra?

Tras unos minutos los arboles dan paso a un pequeño y tranquilo claro iluminado por las estrellas y algunas plantas luminiscentes, antes de que Diaval pudiera poner un pie en el lugar aparece Ciara secundada por Flittle y Thistlewit, las tres mujeres se acercan a los recién llegados antes de que Ciara comenzara a hablar y dar órdenes afanadas.

\- Mi querida niña que te han hecho ya verás que te pondrás bien – las palabras de Ciara y sus gestos demuestran el amor y aprecio que siente por Maléfica – Diaval recuéstala en aquella litera y necesito que me cuentes que ha pasado, presento mis más sinceras disculpas ante el comportamiento de mi pueblo, solo están asustados.

En ese momento la pequeña hada gira graciosamente y se transforma en una vieja mujer humana de canos cabellos trenzados y manos arrugadas, aunque parece una frágil ancianita se mueve con bastante agilidad su vestido es similar al de las campesinas humanas y el color de este es un café igual al de las prendas que lleva en su verdadera forma, la mujer observa atentamente como Diaval cumple su petición y se pregunta cuáles son los tratos adecuados con el hombre en aquel momento, las noticias que le llegaron desde el frente hablaban de una vestía desbocada que no distinguía amigos de enemigos, tendría que ser cuidadosa.

Ante la atenta mirada del hombre ella comienza a retirar cuidadosamente las prendas Maléfica sobre todo en el área de la flecha donde simplemente se limita a cortar la tela para tener un mejor acceso, a su lado Thistlewit la cual también se encuentra en su forma humana comienza a limpiar el barro y la tierra seca del cuerpo del hada, lo primero que notan las mujeres es un mechón de cabello chamuscado y unas ligeras quemaduras en su costado izquierdo siendo las más severas las presentes en el brazo, solo miran con reproche al dragón.

\- Eso contrario a lo que creen no fue mi culpa – dice Diaval, su atenta mirada sigue los procedimientos de las hadas que extrañamente no lo habían alejado del lugar.

\- Knotgrass, Flittle revisen que "él" no tenga ninguna herida de consideración y más te vale no causar problemas Diaval, recuerda que nosotras somos tus "aliadas" – en ningún momento Ciara levanta la vista de su paciente y su tono es serio – además necesito saber que fue lo que paso exactamente, las noticias vuelan a través de los moros aunque nunca de manera fiel.

Diaval comienza a contar los sucesos de ese día desde el momento que sintió la magia de Maléfica en el ambiente, sus problemas para llegar rápidamente a luchar junto al hada y su afán por socorrerla y lo que pensó cuando vio aquella monumental descarga de poder mágico con la consecuente calma de la lluvia y el viento, el hecho de encontrarla inconsciente y posterior batalla contra los caballeros humanos, el dragón reconoció que tal vez estaba un poco molesto con los habitantes del páramo tras escuchar la historia de la "reina del espino".

Las mujeres escuchaban el relato del hombre con atención mientras ejecutaban certeramente sus labores, las heridas "menores" de Maléfica ahora estaban cubiertas con algunos ungüentos que desprendían fuertes olores, mientras que Knotgrass y Flittle terminaban con la revisión de su "paciente" para sorpresa de más de uno ninguna de ellas estaba tratando de discutir y contrario a lo esperado dada su naturaleza eran bastante eficientes y minuciosas en su labor, simplemente se habían limitado a quitar las prendas superiores del hombre para revisar su torso, aunque Diaval se encontraba en un buen estado fueron evidentes varios moretones en su espalda y brazos que fueron tratados con un poco de magia para acelerar el proceso curativo de aquel cuerpo no humano y después permitieron que el hombre vistiera nuevamente sus prendas.

\- Y respecto a esa flecha y esas quemaduras ¿lograste determinar algo en el campo de batalla? – Ciara levanta su mirada del cuerpo de Maléfica – no me he aventurado a usar magia sin saber de dónde provino esa cosa, es bastante insidiosa y debo saber a que atenerme antes de retirar un objeto con ese tipo maleficios.

\- Según lo que pude observar del campo de batalla y tratando de adivinar las últimas acciones de Maléfica antes de que la encontrara inconsciente, creo que es un objeto de un cazador de criaturas mágicas, me atrevería a especular que era uno bastante peligroso, lo mas probable es que utilizo alguna estratagema con fuego para dejarla al descubierto ella nunca se separaría de los espinos que siempre buscan proteger a su creadora, lo que no puedo saber es la naturaleza de esa flecha, también siento la magia insidiosa que desprende y noto como el cuerpo de ella no está sanando – Diaval habla mucho mas tranquilo de lo que en realidad se siente, también observa con preocupación el objeto que sobresale del pecho de Maléfica.

Las manos de Ciara bordean la flecha sin llegar a tocarla un ligero brillo dorado acompaña la acción mientras la mujer murmura algunas palabras, se nota la preocupación en su rostro y Diaval comprende que ninguna de ellas puede tocar el proyectil, el hierro es doloroso para las hadas en el mejor de los casos, además estaba la naturaleza mágica de aquel artefacto que le estaba complicando las cosas a la vieja curandera y sus asistentes, la mujer detiene su acción y mira profundamente al hombre analizándolo antes de hablar nuevamente.

\- Mi niña ha sido increíblemente afortunada, unos milímetros mas y hubiera golpeado su corazón, ahora lo difícil es extraer ese objeto insidioso cuyo objetivo es evitar que el cuerpo sane, evitando los procesos naturales y obstruyendo la magia de las criaturas que la poseen, fue pensado especialmente para afectar a un hada dado su material y podría apostar que fue diseñado específicamente para Maléfica la elección del hierro y los hechizos que buscan causar el mayor dolor posible en caso de fallar me lo dejan en claro, típico de ese hombre… – los ojos de la mujer destellan con una ira momentánea que no corresponde con sus maneras normales, mira directamente a Diaval antes de continuar – pero esto tiene solución, en este momento contamos con el tiempo justo para evitar secuelas permanentes, aunque la primera parte del tratamiento correrá por tu cuenta Diaval, necesito que saques esa flecha, en este momento eres el único cercano que puede manipularla, solo debes seguir al pie de la letra mis indicaciones yo te guiare durante todo el proceso.

\- … – Diaval observa a Ciara y a las otras hadas del lugar, también desvía una mirada nerviosa hacia la flecha antes de asentir, tal vez no fue tan buena idea espantar a casi todos los moradores del páramo, debe de haber alguien mejor capacitado para ese trabajo.

Ciara da unas cuantas instrucciones a Knotgrass y Flittle para que alisten algunas vasijas con todo tipo de preparaciones y ungüentos, mientras que Thistlewit deslizo un extraño liquido en los labios de Maléfica, la curandera comienzo a guiar a Diaval en la primera parte del proceso que consistía en cortar la parte superior del proyectil retirando las plumas y dejando una vara metálica más o menos recta una tarea sencilla dada la fuerza del hombre y el cuidado que tuvo en aquella labor.

Lo siguiente fue la pate verdaderamente complicada y delicada la curandera le ordeno a Thistlewit sentar al hada oscura mientras que le explico a Diaval que lo que quedaba de la flecha debería terminar de atravesar el cuerpo de la mujer y salir por la espalda, también le aseguro que era la única manera de hacerlo y que dadas las circunstancias era un procedimiento relativamente seguro, además si la magia más agresiva de Maléfica reaccionaba ante la agresión lo más probable es que él fuera capaz de resistirla, un muy contrariado Diaval siguió con las instrucciones dadas logrando su cometido sin mayores contratiempos.

Ciara trabajaba rápidamente sobre la herida utilizando grandes cantidades de su propia magia e intercalándola con la aplicación de algunos de los productos que minutos antes habían alistado sus ayudantes, finalizo el trabajo aplicando otra tanda de productos sobre la herida causada por la flecha y cubriéndola finalmente con unas curiosas hojas amarillentas y brillantes, las cuales claramente pertenecían a alguna planta mágica de la zona.

\- Solo queda aplicar este ungüento cada 8 horas sobre la herida durante los próximos días, también la utilización de magia curativa dos veces al día durante la próxima semana en ese tiempo nada de guardias o trabajo físico, aun si la piel se ve sana hay que eliminar todos los reductos de cualquier maleficio, aunque su propio poder ya comenzó a trabajar sobre sus heridas tardara al menos un par de días para sanar por completo – la voz de Ciara sonaba cansada por el esfuerzo, también había regresado a su forma natural mientras enumeraba los pendientes del tratamiento – Thistlewit necesitare de tu ayuda para la parte de la magia curativa ya sea en las mañanas o las tardes.

\- Si abuela, tomare los turnos de la tarde – responde tranquilamente Thistlewit, mientras una risita algo tonta adornaba sus labios y las mariposas nocturnas empezaban a revolotear a su alrededor.

\- Diaval – Ciara titubeó un poco antes de continuar – los demás quieren hablar contigo, por el momento lo mejor es la permanencia de Maléfica en mis dominios…

Antes de que la mujer terminara de hablar Diaval siente su sangre arder de nuevo, sin mediar palabras toma algunas de las medicinas necesarias para tratar al hada oscura las envuelve en una tela y las deposita sobre la mujer inconsciente, para después cambiar a su forma animal seguro que sin ese proyectil sobre su cuerpo podrá trasportarla fácilmente en sus grandes patas para después levantar el vuelo en dirección a su risco, las cuatro hadas solo pueden mirar consternadas la escena sin poder hacer nada para evitarla.

Al llegar a su destino la criatura deposita cuidadosamente en el suelo su preciada carga, tras analizar la situación decide cambiar a su forma humana y levantar a la mujer y entrar a su cueva, camina hasta la galería central y crea un gran fuego para iluminar el lugar, acomoda a su "invitada" sobre una roca lisa y revisa el estado de sus heridas mostrando un gran cuidado y devoción, en ese momento nota la falta de "mobiliario" adecuado para atender las necesidades de ella así que se dispone a buscar algunas cosas en el nido de la mujer.

Sus ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche miran la meseta con cierta desconfianza comprobando que no hay ni un alma en el lugar y se dispone a caminar tranquilamente al nido del hada, para tomar descaradamente algunas prendas, el recipiente con aquel "fuego de primavera" y una gruesa piel de oso, el hombre presiente que la llegada de los otros guardianas del páramo se acerca, no tiene las intenciones o la voluntad para lidiar con ellos en ese momento y bajo esas circunstancias lo mejor es evitarlos, por lo cual decide ser "verdaderamente egoísta" ya que no desea compartir su tiempo ni el del hada con nadie más.

Finalmente tras aquella larga jornada camina hacia su cueva mirando al exterior y las estrellas antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad de la tierra, a un par de metros de la entrada convoca una poderosa barrera de fuego, esa noche solo desea la seguridad de ella y se encargara de velar su descanso.


	8. VIII Lo que queda tras las cenizas

Disclaimer, Maleficent y todos sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Esta historia solo es publicada con fines recreativos.

Una nueva entrega en esta historia en donde Diaval analiza sus sentimientos a fondo y decidirá sus próximas acciones todo desde su punto de vista. A mí me gustó mucho la escritura de este capítulo las palabras llegaban como por arte de magia, de hecho fue una de las primeras escenas que me plantee cuando inicie con este fanfic.

El capitulo de la próxima semana ya esta listo, así que si nada extraordinario sucede también actualizare el día lunes o martes. Les cuento que el computador donde estaba escribiendo dejo de prender, afortunadamente guardo copias de mis documentos en Internet por lo cual podré continuar el ritmo que he llevado de actualizaciones, en relación a este fanfic perdí la edición final del capitulo nueve y el diez, espero que se pueda arreglar ese computador hay muchas fotos que no tenían copia en ningún lado. Fui capaz de revivir con Ubuntu un viejo portátil (me siento como una ingeniera) y estoy batallando con el editor de texto (en varios aspectos LibreOffice es muy diferente al word, cuestión de costumbre).

Muchas gracias a Muse Bellamy y fran. sanchez por su reviews los cuales me animan mucho.

Así que no siendo más espero que disfrutes la lectura y si te gusta lo que leíste no olvides dejar un comentario con tus impresiones del capítulo estaría eternamente agradecida.

 **VIII Lo que queda tras las cenizas**

Las cenizas son el rastro tangible de la destrucción y del fuego, son como la nieve capaces de cubrirlo todo y cambiar el paisaje dando un rastro de irrealidad, distorsionando los objetos que cubren bajo su manto, pero también son la promesa de fertilidad y de nueva vida, la antesala del renacimiento. Son el recuerdo que la destrucción permite la renovación y el cambio.

La destrucción y el cambio eran una parte de la naturaleza de los dragones, muchos asumían que el fuego del que eran hijos solo era una muestra desbocada de un poder mayor que quería borrar todo de la faz de la tierra, lo cual era una gran mentira… solo era una parte más del siclo de la vida y la renovación, también era la expresión de la lucha y del deseo de protección, en esa batalla Diaval había mostrado todas las facetas de aquel poder seductor y cambiante, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se arrepentía de nada, Maléfica estaba débil pero viva bajo su protección y sus tierras estaban a salvo, nadie osaba tocar lo que era suyo (esos pensamientos lo alegraron y simplemente los abraso mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, su rostro humano dejaba ver todas sus emociones).

Él era consciente de esta naturaleza conflictiva que yacía en su interior, también que a pesar de su magia e inteligencia sus instintos más primarios y básicos eran los de una animal, era en muchos sentidos diferente al resto de los moradores de esas tierras y sobre todo era diferente a ella, que yacía a unos pocos pasos, esa era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera tan frágil y etérea todo a causa de los humanos y del hierro, muchas veces olvidaba que ella era una delicada hada, su poder y carácter hacían fácil dejar de lado ese lado más blando, sus vulnerabilidades y la mortalidad de su cuerpo.

Diaval la observaba herida y recostada, sumida en un profundo sueño, a veces se movía intranquila y en una ocasión una solitaria lágrima se deslizo sobre su rostro. Estaba digiriendo los relatos sobre la infancia y vida de Maléfica " _la reina del espino_ ", toco suavemente su cabello y deslizo sus dedos por sus marcados pómulos, estaba seguro que si el decidía partir llevándose al hada consigo nadie sería capaz de detenerlo, él lo sabía y estaba seguro que ellos lo sabían o al menos lo sospechaban y tomaban en cuenta esa posibilidad, no por nada habían tratado de entrar a su cueva después de su escena con Ciara y lo más probable era que estuvieran haciendo guardia esperando a que lo hiciera, o tratando de prever su próximo movimiento.

La miro de nuevo con toda la intensidad del mundo y solo pudo notar que ella era tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil… solo era capaz de mirarla y la realidad lo golpeo, duro y sin anestesia él la amaba de eso estaba seguro y también la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado algo en su vida, no solo era curiosidad por algo diferente o el llamado de su instinto, era aquel sentimiento llamado amor.

Podría simplemente llevarla a algún lugar lejano, pero tenía la certeza de que ese no era el camino indicado, ella era una luchadora y eso implicaba que de ser necesario lo atacaría o trataría de matarlo si su libertad era amenazada y sus deseos no eran respetados, ese camino solo los llevaría a la mutua destrucción. Él solo podía amar esa faceta suya y su fuerte carácter, no lo reprochaba, no lo fastidiaba, en ese momento muy a su pesar solo le complicaba las cosas… Pero gracias a eso y otros detalles la había llegado a amar, recordó la frase que escucho de su madre en su mas tierna infancia " _nos gustan las personas por sus virtudes, pero las amamos por sus defectos"*_ , ese espíritu combativo e incluso irracional que la llevaba a explorar lo mas oscuro de su alma y de sus propios poderes ¿era una virtud o era un defecto? Nunca estaría seguro.

Su deseo era claramente estar con ella como un igual no doblegarla y por primera vez en su larga vida comprendió por qué varios de los miembros de su especie simplemente capturaban a las hembras que deseaban y se las llevan a sus nidos alejándolas de todo, con la esperanza de que cedieran ante sus deseos, o al menos la certeza de tenerlas como parte de sus tesoros lejos de las miradas indiscretas del mundo algo así era mejor que nada (dominancia y egoísmo describían muy bien esas facetas de los dragones), pero en su caso el asunto era más complejo, él quería que ella fuera libre y feliz a su lado, la elección era parte de esa complicada ecuación.

No podía simplemente tomarla ya que esa no era la relación que ella necesitaba o que él deseaba, amarrarla a su lado no significaría que ella compartiera los mismos sentimientos y emociones que él, solo sería una imposición similar o peor a la que los humanos habían hecho sobre ella al cortar sus alas en su infancia o tan mala como la enfermiza necesidad y dependencia que el páramo tenía sobre su persona: una suerte de mal necesario le había escuchado decir una vez a un desagradecido troll (aunque no todos la veían así). En ese momento y por primera vez sintió el deseo consiente y desbocado de quemar toda la creación con su fuego reducirlo todo en cenizas: el páramo, el reino humano y que la vida renaciera de la nada… en definitiva quemaría el mundo por ella…

Sacudió su cabeza suavemente y detuvo esa línea de pensamiento al notar que eso no lo llevaría a ningún lado, además ella amaba ese lugar y sentía aprecio por mas de una de esas molestas y desagradecidas criaturas, lo había visto en la manera en como su magia amarilla sanaba a los árboles, la entrega a sus labores de protectora aun a costa de su vida, la consideración que mostraba con su pueblo: nunca había sido cruel, o les había impuesto algo, o hecho alguna petición irracional o banal, se había limitado a ser una buena _"gobernante",_ independientemente del hecho que ese deber solo era una imposición y una pesada carga, estaba seguro que de tener una corona sobre su cabeza esta seria de espinas.

La destrucción y el poder de su fuego eran tentadores, pero no podía dejarse llevar y actuar como un simple animal tonto y violento con impulsos pirómanos, esa manera de hacer las cosas era la razón de que varios de los suyos fueran asesinados en batallas sin sentido victimas de sus más bajos instintos o deseos, dejando de lado su propio honor, olvidando algo fundamental el hecho de que eran una raza poderosa, no invulnerable.

Se calmó y miro su cueva en donde las alargadas sombras que proyectaba el fuego le daban un aspecto sombrío al lugar, tendría que mejorarla si quería que ella viviera en algún momento con él, convertirla en un verdadero nido, un hogar para ambos. Aunque si bien es cierto él había desbocado su atención en ella, le daba regalos o trataba de impresionarla para ganar su atención, no era un cortejo consiente o formal. De ahora en adelante seguiría con esas acciones pero el significado sería claramente diferente ¿Maléfica sería capaz de notar el cambio en sus intenciones? También tendría que estar pendiente de posible competencia y eliminarla antes que ella los notara, no por nada la dueña de sus afectos era la criatura más hermosa que había conocido y llamaba la atención a donde quiera que fuera.

La paciencia y la determinación serían sus aliadas desde ahora, tendría que darle lo que necesitaba espacio y tiempo, también le demostraría lo mucho que le importaba, mas que nada en el mundo. Tristemente fue consiente en ese momento que ella nunca le diría muchas cosas que le gustaría oír, tal vez nunca lo correspondiera, o le pidiera andar a su lado… toco la cabeza de ella suavemente, deslizo sus dedos sobre el contorno de sus cuernos y sostuvo un mechón de su cabello antes de olfatearlo (ese olor le encantaba y enloquecía a partes iguales), la verdad solo quería verla sonreír y si él fuera el motivo de esas sonrisas y de esa felicidad sería suficiente, al menos trataría de convencerse de eso.

También quería que ella sanara ya que su vida estaba fragmentada y quebrada desde hace mucho tiempo, eso también sería muy difícil, pero contrario a la mayoría él nunca se rendiría o se detendría, ya que había visto a través de ella y era consciente de su lado más amable y que contrario a lo que muchos creían ella tenía sentimientos, no era una roca invulnerable y sobre todo no era solo maldad. Se prometió que él sería todo lo que ella necesitara.

La observo de nuevo en el improvisado lecho creado con aquella piel de oso y calculo que habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el tratamiento de Ciara, era el momento de aplicar el ungüento en sus heridas, se acercó lentamente y corrió la manta que la cubría, le gustaba la visión de su cuerpo semi desnudo, sus senos, su piel suave y esos labios… sacude su cabeza no es el momento de actuar como un adolescente, no sin algo de esfuerzo cumple su tarea, sabe que cuando llegue el momento ella será suya (o al menos eso es lo que espera).

Las horas pasan lentamente, Diaval calcula que el amanecer se acerca y que debe deja que Ciara revise de nuevo las heridas de Maléfica, está mejorando pero lo ideal es que alguien con experiencia las controle, además su comportamiento debe tener bastante nerviosos a los miembros del " _consejo_ " y por ende al páramo entero (reconoce que no todos le caen mal), a regañadientes regresa a su forma natural el gran dragón remplaza al hombre.

Lentamente se dirige hacia el pasillo que lo conduce a la entrada de su cueva y revoca el fuego mágico que protegía el lugar, solo quedan las grandes manchas negras en el suelo y las paredes como testigos de su poder, al asomarse la primera visión del exterior son la vieja hada, tres dragones feéricos y un muy preocupado Balthazar, sale lentamente al exterior y los mira desafiante, no piensa dar explicaciones a nadie.

\- ¡Buenos días! – su voz sonaba más tranquila y jovial de lo que había esperado – Maléfica aún se encuentra inconsciente, aunque sus heridas están mucho mejor, lo ideal sería que Ciara las revisara, si no te molesta claro está.

\- Claro que sí niño travieso, es hora de controlar todo, no hay nada peor que una herida mal cuidada – la mujer contesta mientras levanta el vuelo y se pierde en la oscuridad de la gruta, la tensión en el ambiente es clara, pero su preocupación por Maléfica es mayor, entraría a la guarida de un muy molesto dragón o al mismísimo infierno, la considera una nieta y por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien le hiriera en su presencia, tendría unas palabras con el condenado Diaval, no ahora pero si muy pronto.

\- Solo comportarte es lo menos que esperamos, no dejes que tu sangre caliente te controle niño tonto – dice Cian, su tono era ácido y sus ojos lo miraron con determinación, ahora tenía un nuevo motivo de preocupación el condenado deseaba a su _puella_ , bajo otras circunstancias eso podría ser un motivo de alegría, pero no ahora y menos con el carácter y poderes que él había mostrado unas horas antes. Pensar que lo consideraba algún tipo de masoquista jovial o un tonto bien intencionado, lo que mas lo frustraba era el hecho de no haber notado las intenciones escondidas tras los actos de Diaval, tal vez desde el principio de su estancia su objetivo era la misma Maléfica. Lo peor es que era consciente que su control sobre la situación era nulo, solo esperaba no tener que controlar otra escena como la de la noche anterior o algo peor, también temía por su niña… de todas las criaturas ¿Por qué un condenado dragón negro que claramente honraba la fama de su especie?

Las palabras sobraron ese momento todos se miraban en silencio, Balthazar también miraba a Diaval, desde un principio había notado el interés desmedido de él hacia el hada oscura pero nuca le preocupo, pensó que era algo normal no una suerte de cortejo… después de ver de lo que era capaz tras sentirla amenazada y ver que él no reconocía amigos de enemigos en una situación así sintió temor y le pregunto en silencio a los Dioses: ¿Por qué una criatura que probablemente quería reducir todo a cenizas? ¿Por qué una bestia tan condenadamente posesiva y peligrosa? ¿Qué pasaría si ella no le correspondía? ¿Se quedaría tranquilo, se la llevaría a la fuerza o trataría de incinerar el lugar con todos sus habitantes para doblegarla a sus deseos? Ella no merecía nada de eso, ella merecía una vida _normal_ y un poco de paz.

\- Disculpe honorable Kane, la charla de mañana ¿podríamos posponerla? O mejor cambiarla de lugar – la voz de Diaval era tranquila, estaba más calmado al no ser recibido con insultos o ataques, quería hacer la paz con ellos, no por nada le agradaban, eran amigos – no quiero alejarme de mi cueva, al menos no por ahora.

\- Jajajaja – una fuerte carcajada fue la respuesta de Kane, todos los presentes lo miraron bastante desconcertados, luego hablo con una seriedad bastante rara en su persona – sabes una cosa a mí no me engañaste, aunque no eras consciente de eso desde el principio la acechaste como el depredador que eres, aunque dudo que ella sea capaz de ver lo que está sucediendo, no creo que simplemente puedas llevártela o quemar el páramo para llamar su atención, la tienes bastante complicada. Aunque veo que por ahora solo quieres _"ignorar la situación"_ , en este momento tengo una gran curiosidad sobre tu habilidad para cambiar en hombre, es difícil encontrar a alguno de _los grandes_ que hable del tema o comparta parte de los secretos de esa habilidad. Así que mañana hablaremos de eso.

Para mayor tranquilidad la vieja Ciara había decidido quedarse a velar el sueño de Maléfica y acompañarla hasta que ella recuperara la conciencia, calculaba que tras otra noche de sueño profundo despertaría, también que su magia terminaría una buena parte del trabajo y ella estaría en condiciones de comenzar valerse por sí misma, sus heridas sanaban rápido y no dejarían cicatriz eso había explicado la vieja mujer, además ya estaba fuera de peligro. Un muy contrariado Diaval fue expulsado de su propia cueva, por una muy determinada hada, que parecía no temerle a un monstruo de 20 metros con claras tendencias pirómanas, así que tras la partida de los otros él se quedó a velar la meseta donde se encontraba la entrada a su hogar y el nido del hada, simplemente se aseguró de pasar cada tanto tiempo para hablar con Ciara y comprobar el estado de Maléfica.

Para su sorpresa unas horas más tarde cerca del anochecer llegaron unas cuantas visitas inesperadas la ninfa y la dríada pasaban a ver como estaban las cosas, darle un reporte detallado de como había terminado el asunto y tranquilizarlo ya que nadie del páramo había salido herido de gravedad en medio de su ataque de ira.

Xera también le comento la decisión de los guerreros árbol de ocultar los rastros del fuego del Dragón, si bien no había quedado ningún testigo humano para hablar de la presencia de Diaval no consideraron prudente que fuera del páramo se conociera la existencia del nuevo guardián de esas tierras. Eso solo pondría peor la situación que se vivía en la guerra, los humanos no se tomarían con mucha tranquilidad su presencia y menos tras la carnicería de la última batalla, evitar confrontaciones era lo mejor. Contó con orgullo como ellos y las dríadas estaban siendo bastante competentes en ocultar las cenizas y la tierra quemada. Era peculiar la magia ligada al bosque y a la vida, muy diferente a la relacionada con el fuego y la destrucción.

Fue un momento agradable independientemente de los gritos de la dríada reprochándole su comportamiento y el hecho de no contarle sobre su habilidad de cambiar de forma, en medio de sus gritos ella inclusive lo pateo en una de sus grandes patas (él ni siquiera lo sintió pero a ella le dolió). Ellas también le insinuaron de una manera nada sutil que ahora les debía una buena cantidad de favores por su participación en la " _pelea_ " y por evitar que las noticias de su " _mal_ " comportamiento llegaran a todos los habitantes de los moros.

Diaval se encontraba feliz ellos se preocupaban no solo por él, también demostraron un sincero interés en Maléfica y su bienestar e inclusive le proporcionaron una canasta con alimentos para cuando ella despertara (la ninfa, la dríada y "el trío maravilla" la habían preparado especialmente). En ese momento tuvo la certeza que el páramo era su hogar, que su amada hada aunque incomprendida y temida por la mayoría, era sinceramente apreciada por algunas criaturas y sintió esperanza en el futuro, aunque era consiente que en ese momento los problemas apenas estaban comenzando.

*esta frase pertenece a la película de Hellboy


	9. IX El nuevo guardián

Disclaimer, Maleficent y todos sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Esta historia solo es publicada con fines recreativos.

Hola, aquí con una nueva actualización de esta historia, en el presente capitulo al fin regresa nuestra amada hada y se habla un poco del nuevo trabajo de Diaval y sobre los espinos, no tenía planeado este capítulo pero era necesariopara atar algunos cabos.

Originalmente este iba a ser un capitulo largo pero al ver el número de hojas que llevaba lo partí en dos y reedite quedando los capítulos 9 y gran parte del 10 listos para finalizar y editar, con los percances de los dos computadores con los que dispongo perdí la primera versión del capítulo diez por lo que tuve que iniciarlo de cero lo cual me está llevando más tiempo del planeado.

Dependiendo de cuanto se demore el servicio técnico de mi pc la próxima entrega se puede demorar quince días, después continuare con el ritmo de actualizaciones que he estado llevando de un capitulo a la semana (algo raro pasa en mi casa en menos de 15 días se estropean el ordenador de sobremesa y dos portátiles).

Muchas gracias a Muse Bellamy y fran. sanchez por su reviews los cuales alegran mis semanas y también agradezco su infinita paciencia.

Espero que disfrutes la lectura y si te gusta lo que leíste no olvides dejar un comentario con tus impresiones del capítulo estaría eternamente agradecida.

 **IX El nuevo guardián**

Con el pasar de los días las cosas se habían calmado en los moros mientras que el temor y la excitación por la batalla librada por el hada y el dragón contra los humanos se estaba convirtiendo en una suerte de anécdota para los habitantes de aquellas tierras y extrañamente se contaba sin mayores exageraciones, eso si todo el mundo especulaba de manera mas o menos descarada la relación entre Maléfica y Diaval (aunque se aseguraban que ninguno de los implicados los escuchara, nadie quería terminar maldito o incinerado).

Una de las mayores consecuencias de los eventos de aquel día fue el cambio de estatus del dragón el cual fue reconocido como un habitante permanente del lugar y con una función de protector de esas tierras y su primera labor bajo este nuevo título fue el cuidado de la zona donde el muro de espinas había caído gracias a su fuego teniendo la condición de no ser visto por ningún humano, este trabajo seria su prioridad al menos hasta que Maléfica despertara y arreglara ese pequeño desastre.

Al principio algunos de los habitantes: los más tontos o los más recelosos interpusieron sus reclamos ante varios de los miembros del consejo por la naturaleza destructiva de aquel nuevo guardián obteniendo respuestas negativas ante estos reparos, además recibían la sugerencia _"de que se encargaran de sus propios asuntos si sabían lo que les convenía"_.

Por esos días a Diaval no le sorprendió encontrarse a alguna criatura mágica que se quedaba mirándolo de frente con la boca abierta antes de seguir con su camino, o con otros habitantes que salidos de la nada comenzaban a buscarle conversación para averiguar que esperar de él, sus intereses y sobre todo los tratos adecuados con el otro ser más poderosa del lugar (ya habían especulaciones de quien ganaría una posible pelea entre el hada y el dragón, las apuestas eran bastante parejas), afortunadamente para el dragón su carácter sociable y su facilidad para hacer amigos le sacaron de varias situaciones incomodas e inclusive obtuvo promesas para recibir ayuda en caso de necesidad, el páramo estaba acostumbrándose rápidamente a las nuevas dinámicas y más de uno respiraba tranquilo al comprobar que este nuevo guardián no era alguien tan difícil de tratar como Maléfica, inclusive algunos se cuestionaron el haberlo evitado durante los últimos años.

Lo primero que noto Maléfica cuando despertó de su letargo fue que se encontraba en un sitio totalmente desconocido, solo podía observar con recelo un lejano techo de piedra y las sombras danzantes y alargadas presentes en aquella estancia de roca, la mujer trataba de recordar los acontecimientos que la llevaron a estar en ese lugar también las razones del cansancio extremo y la pesadez de su cuerpo (aunque tenía una idea mas o menos clara de lo que sucedía con su propia energía), sabía o más bien intuía que no estaba en peligro, lentamente estaban regresando sus sentidos y sintió varios olores familiares entre ellos el del dragón.

Pasarían varios minutos antes de que sus cuidadoras descubrieran que el hada había despertado, Ciara y Thistlewit la recibieron con un llanto de alegría y varios abrazos que fueron recibidos de _"buena gana"_ por la mujer ya que no tenía alientos para pelear contra tales muestras de afecto desmedido.

Ciara se encargó de poner al día a Maléfica sobre buena parte los acontecimientos de los últimos diez días, también para hablarle de lo afortunada que era al evitar la muerte por poco y lo preocupados que estaban al demorar mucho más tiempo del estimado en recobrar la conciencia, también le informo que el sitio donde se encontraba era la guarida del dragón el cual desde el principio la había llevado a aquel lugar, aunque a la larga resulto ser una buena decisión el clima cada vez era más frio y se comenzaba a sentir el olor de la nieve en el ambiente… la anciana no entro en detalles ya que considero que Diaval debería hablar con el hada oscura y explicarle algunas cosas, sin contar que tampoco quería arriesgarse a sentir la ira de la mujer.

Maléfica estaba segura que Ciara estaba evitando deliberadamente algunos temas como por ejemplo los detalles de la batalla que sucedió tras su caída en la inconsciencia, también cuales eran los motivos del nuevo papel de Diaval en los páramos, lamentablemente la otra mujer no le revelaría nada más y le anuncio que esa misma noche se reunirían todos los miembros del consejo para hablar de todo lo sucedido ya que ahora ella podía contar los detalles faltantes relacionados con aquel día.

No habían pasado dos horas desde el momento que el hada oscura había despertado las cuales fueron eternas para una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a ocupar su tiempo al aire libre, cuando el gran propietario de aquella morada al fin hizo acto de presencia, el suelo se estremeció con cada paso de la criatura y reconoció aquella sensación mágica y familiar que sentía cada vez que él estaba cerca, Maléfica también noto la rápida "huida" de Thistlewit ante la llegada del animal y el pequeño duelo de miradas entre Ciara y Diaval, antes de que la mujer mayor los dejara totalmente solos en la gran estancia.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas hablar _lagartija sobre dimensionada_? – las palabras del hada son tan rudas como siempre y se alegra un poco al notar un poco de molestias en las facciones del dragón.

\- Buenas tardes, me alegra saber que ya te encuentras mejor, deseas algo de comer, un poco más de descanso… – Diaval está nervioso y quiere posponer esa charla al menos por unos minutos, pero nota el ceño fruncido del hada y un pequeño brillo verde en sus ojos – está bien, pero comemos algo mientras hablamos y ¿desde qué parte comienzo? Además ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? Hemos tenido bastantes problemas para determinar que fue exactamente lo que paso, sin contar que no hay muchos testigos…

\- Aunque es algo confuso, recuerdo que ataque a alguien antes de que todo fuera negro – la cara de maléfica refleja una gran concentración, no va a reconocer las confusas sensaciones de temor y pánico, tampoco que esos últimos minutos son una bruma confusa en sus recuerdos, sus ojos están entrecerrados mientras observa el fuego que arde sin madera o carbón – después de eso nada.

\- Fui el primero en llegar, tus acciones en el campo de batalla fueron bastante efectivas y de no ser por la intervención de _"aquel cazador"_ supongo que tú misma habrías controlado mucho mejor la situación hasta la llegada de refuerzos, cuando te vi no eras nada más que un pequeño bulto en el lodo listo para ser rematado por los hombres, no voy a negar que esa escena me molesto – el tono y la voz de Diaval cambiaron radicalmente, sus ojos amarillos mostraron un brillo que el hada no fue capaz de identificar y el fuego que iluminaba el lugar se estremeció salvajemente – en ese momento intervine, al principio mi presencia tomo por sorpresa al contingente de caballeros y al mismísimo rey Henry. Resumiendo la historia, y no me mires así que en otra ocasión entraré en detalles, luche contra esos hombres, ninguno de nuestros enemigos sobrevivió su equipamiento no era el adecuado para enfrentar a una criatura de mi especie, así que fue relativamente sencillo, todos esos insensatos perecieron ya fuera por mis garras o por acción de mi fuego, no medí las consecuencias de mis actos y perdí el control por un rato, me encanta ver el fuego arder y sentir su agradable presencia, pero ten la certeza de que no me arrepiento de nada. Lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento era tu seguridad y sobre todo tu vida.

\- … – Maléfica había bajado su mirada en ese momento no le apetecía mirar la cara del dragón y solo observa sus manos, no siente arrepentimiento por sus acciones en esa batalla o por lo cerca que estuvo de morir a manos de sus enemigos, ya que sus pensamientos y recuerdos la llevan al día que su madre fue asesinada tantos años atrás, así que decide preguntar el destino de _"aquel"_ sujeto, y con un tono plano articula sus siguientes palabras – ¿Y el rey sobrevivió? – nota la mirada profunda en los ojos del animal e intuye que él sabe algo de "aquel día", tal vez por el cansancio, el recuerdo, o por el hecho de ser simplemente Diaval, se permite hablar un poco sobre ese momento que marco su vida hace muchos años – no sé si ya has escuchado la historia de aquello, pero viendo tu mirada y dado el hecho de que hablas con Yera y Xera puedo adivinar que sí, ese hombre fue el ejecutor no solo de innumerables criaturas inocentes también de mi madre.

\- Al final el rey Henry solo fue un hombre decadente, obsesionado, tal vez algo loco y encontró el destino que se merecía, sus últimos minutos de vida fueron un verdadero infierno en términos humanos, rodeado por llamas y sin alguna posibilidad de escapatoria, fue consciente de que estaba perdiendo todo por lo que trabajo y su última acción antes del final fue un intento desesperado de tomar tu vida que solo lo llevo directo a mis fauces que destrozaron su armadura y torso antes de ser incinerado, espero haber dado algo de justicia a todas las victimas de ese hombre – las palabras de Diaval eran tranquilas, sabía lo importante que era ese asunto para ella y la miraba desde su gran altura, ella necesitaba de espacio para asimilar eso.

\- Gracias – una palabra dicha en un susurro casi inaudible, no hablaría más de ese tema, no por ahora – ¿Qué más?

\- Pues en medio del frenesí de la batalla y dado que no habían llegado refuerzos _"accidentalmente"_ queme una sección del muro un poco más de treinta metros, en este momento mi principal función es encargarme de ese pequeño desastre, aunque no han aparecido humanos – Diaval siente la ligera corriente mágica proveniente de la mujer y la mirada furiosa de esta y se siente afortunado que ella no sea capaz de atacarlo, sabe que está en problemas.

Los siguientes veinte minutos la mujer increpo a la _"lagartija pirómana"_ por aquel pequeño descuido y se siente fastidiada al no poder utilizar ninguno de sus trucos mas desagradables, mientras que el dragón solo escucha tranquilamente los insultos y sonríe de aquella manera tan particular que poseen los grandes animales, la relación retoma al cauce normal entre ellos y los minutos pasan en aquella tranquila convivencia que han tenido durante varios años y que borra las angustias de la última semana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Maléfica siente que puede confiarle su vida a alguien más.

Trascurrieron otros diez días antes de que el hada oscura se dirigiera al sitio afectado por las llamas del dragón, la noche anterior había caído la primera nevada de la temporada y el aguanieve complicaba casi cualquier desplazamiento sin contar el frio atroz que se sentía en todo el lugar, el invierno había llegado y no por primera vez Maléfica se sentía agradecida por las virtudes de la magia que le permitían mantener su nido caliente y agradable, también la presencia de aquel fuego de primavera que animaba las noches sin estrellas.

Maléfica solo observaba muy molesta la sección faltante del muro mientras sentía a sus espaldas la condenada presencia del dragón, no estaba de humor para su constante parloteo, en ese momento la mujer se cuestionó seriamente que tan poderoso era ese _"idiota"_ y en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando quemo sin mas los espinos, decide tener unas muy serias palabras con él, le explicara algunas cosas fundamentales sobre esa condenada barrera, si no puede confiar en él después de aquella batalla, entonces ¿en quién?

Además de todos los que trabajan por la seguridad de esas tierras era el único que utilizaba fuego por lo cual tendría que conocer algunos de los secretos relacionados con la construcción de esa defensa, ella la había ligado estrechamente a su propia magia también con la relacionada a la vida y el bosque en una construcción bastante compleja y pulida con los años desde la primera vez que la convoco accidentalmente en su infancia, el hada ahora entendía la razón de su letargo, se contenía de atacar a la condenada _lagartija_ ya que necesitaría usar una buena parte de poder para arreglar ese desastre.

\- Escúchame bien _"lagartija pirómana"_ porque no pienso repetir lo que te voy a decir – el tono de Maléfica era bastante serio y hablaba como si se dirigiera a una persona con serios problemas de aprendizaje, sus ojos destellan verdes, le importa un comino la diferencia de tamaños con su interlocutor – ese condenado muro se alimenta de varias fuentes la principal es mi propia magia, siempre y cuando nada verdaderamente peligroso o agresivo lo ataque no hay ningún peligro, pero ante un ataque de algo tan poderoso como tu fuego mágico los espinos comenzaran a demandar mi propia magia y energía para mantenerse en buenas condiciones o devolver el golpe de ser necesario, si fuera alguien más débil estaría durmiendo por otra buena temporada, afortunadamente fui lo suficientemente inteligente para no ligarlos a mi propia fuerza vital.

Diaval solo observa contrariado al hada y comprende la seriedad del asunto, también que probablemente era el único que conocía ese secreto, se siente feliz al ser digno de su confianza. Advierte la gravedad de sus acciones al ser controlado por su fuego y lo importante que era evitar cualquier ataque de su parte a _"esa cosa"_ , esa información hace que aumente su admiración y respeto por Maléfica, no por nada esa barrera ya era conocida por criaturas mágicas fuera de esas tierras que especulaban la manera en como el ejecutante la había creado o convocado.

Durante los próximos minutos la mujer camino sobre el sitio anteriormente ocupado por los espinos, escarbando un poco sobre la hierba convocada por las dríadas y tocando las cenizas, repitiendo la acción en los espinos chamuscados que se mantenían en pie e inclusive utilizando un poco de su magia curativa sobre ellos, ante la sorpresa de su acompañante que no entendía las razones tras aquellas acciones.

\- Afortunadamente no se te ocurrió utilizar un fuego demoníaco, imagino que estas en la capacidad de convocar uno decente, tratar un terreno víctima de una maldición tan insidiosa como esa complicaría y demoraría mucho las cosas – Maléfica observa de nuevo a su acompañante, sin esperar una respuesta a su comentario – eso también explica el que las dríadas y los guerreros árbol tampoco estuvieran lo suficiente molestos para tratar de expulsarte por su cuenta…

Finalmente el hada distribuyo algunas espinas en el terreno antes de alejarse y comenzarlas a alimentar con su poderosa magia verde, los espinos crecen a un ritmo acelerado y en pocos minutos no queda evidencia de la sección faltante, aunque estas nuevas plantas cuentan con la particularidad al estar manchadas por cenizas y tener un tono ligeramente más oscuros, detalle que varios observadores mágicos y humanos notaron.

Los días pasaron y el invierno avanzaba lento e inclemente sobre la tierra cubriéndola con su blanco manto, la vida en los moros era tranquila y gracias a la estación la guerra no era una preocupación mayor para los habitantes que andaban más afanados por las inclemencias del clima, Maléfica pasaba una buena parte de su tiempo en su risco, resguardándose de la nieve en su nido y mas recientemente acompañando al dragón en las modificaciones que estaba haciendo en su cueva le había escuchado decir que deseaba convertirla en un hogar y que una segunda opinión no estaría mal (el animal le insistió durante días para que le acompañara).

Ese día la mujer observaba atentamente como el animal utiliza sus mandíbulas, garras y fuerza bruta para escarbar en uno de los extremos de la galería principal sin un propósito aparente, estaba asombrada ante el hecho de que él simplemente comía los sobrantes de tal actividad, había escuchado comentarios sobre ese tipo de comportamientos o ¿gustos gastronómicos? y tras conocer a Diaval simplemente creía que eran historias para reducir a los dragones a animales tontos, pero ahora que lo veía masticar y comer rocas… una rareza de los de su tipo suponía, además no entendía el afán cuasi temerario al hacer esos trabajos en la cueva hasta que una ligera luz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Al acercarse una gran veta de cuarzo era visible en esa zona y la luz que irradiaba iluminaba agradablemente una buena parte del lugar, no estaba segura si esa piedra reflejaba de alguna manera la luz del exterior o era una formación capaz de reflejar el brillo de alguna roca mágica enterrada a mayor profundidad en las entrañas de la tierra, esa formación era similar a la presente en otra de las galerías de esa cueva que estaba parcialmente inundada con una suerte de estanque, quién diría que la " _lagartija"_ tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Sabes nosotros al ser hijos del fuego y de la tierra somos bastante buenos sintiendo lo que hay oculto en lo profundo, muchos creen que nos limitamos a robar tesoros y cosas brillantes ya que nos gustan, pero la realidad es que muchas veces logramos encontrar vetas de casi cualquier cosa sin mayores problemas – Diaval observa al hada, la cual simula un desinterés cuasi absoluto por su actividad o palabras – la mayoría de las veces son los humanos u otras criaturas mágicas que actúan con ambición y terminan saqueando nuestras cosas. – intuye desde hace un par de días que alguna idea ronda en la cabeza de la mujer y cree que es el mejor momento para preguntar de que se trata – ¿Qué es aquello en lo que estás pensando? Estoy seguro de que no me va a gustar.

\- Nuestro mayor problema en este momento es la falta de información sobre los movimientos humanos, los páramos están bastantes cerrados a aquello que sucede en el exterior y ese error nos puede costar bastante caro – Maléfica hace una pausa mientras medita sus próximas palabras – estoy casi segura que en más de una ocasión has compartido tiempo con comunidades humanas y que con tu forma humana serias capaz de conseguir información sobre los movimientos generales de los enemigos, también de averiguar un poco sobre el próximo rey el hijo de Henry un tal Stefan, solo lo he visto una vez y no sé a qué atenerme con él, tampoco si es de su interés continuar en guerra frontal con el páramo, estancar la situación indefinidamente o buscar algún tratado para terminarla.

\- No puedo pasar totalmente como humano – es la primera réplica del dragón señalando posibles fallos en el plan.

\- Puedo crear una ilusión sobre tus manos y orejas, ellos serán incapaces de ver tu verdadera naturaleza a no ser que cambies frente a sus ojos – replica el hada indiferentemente, también había pensado en ese detalle.

\- No tengo una buena excusa para andar intermitentemente entre los hombre, sería sospechoso – reconoce que cubriendo los detalles podría funcionar el engaño, pero recuerda que los hombres son desconfiados y mezquinos por naturaleza.

\- Un leñador, un cazador, un vagabundo, un contador de historias ellos andan entre el bosque, los pueblos menores e inclusive la ciudadela, además siendo una criatura de fuego lograste que dríadas, ninfas y guerreros árbol confíen en tu presencia, eso debería decir algo – la mujer señala ese punto, ese condenado lagarto al ser parlanchín y sociable logra que la gente le hable con mucha facilidad – un espía sería algo bastante útil, se podría intentar y si es poco probable obtener algo de información o es demasiado peligroso desistir.

-Pero solo cuando la primavera inicie, no pienso salir en medio de este frio, además hay detalles que tendremos que ultimar para que la estratagema funcione – Diaval contempla esa posibilidad, un condenado reto pero parece posible, si con eso logra mantener a salvo a Maléfica se arriesgaría en esa nueva profesión que cada vez le parece mas atractiva.

El resto del invierno Maléfica y Diaval lo pasarían preparando los detalles de aquel plan, no sabían si podrían obtener algo de aquella arriesgada apuesta, pero eso era mejor que esperar el próximo ataque de los humanos, el próximo cazador o cualquier otra sorpresa desagradable sin más. El ingenio de ellos trabajo sobre la ilusión que cubriría al dragón, una historia creíble sobre _"el hombre"_ (el hada recordó una vieja cabaña de leñadores abandonada en el bosque al este de los espinos) y los método de comunicación en caso de emergencia.

Ellos eran incapaces de ver los alcances de aquella _"pequeña estratagema"_ que estaban gestando en medio del invierno y que los llevaría a conocer varias de las facetas más amables y fascinantes de los humanos, aquella idea les presentaría el verdadero rostro del rey Stefan y las razones de porque una dinastía se había obsesionado de manera enfermiza con conquistar las tierras mágicas de los páramos (las guerras entre humanos y criaturas mágicas no eran tan raras, pero por lo general existían razones medianamente racionales para iniciarlas), pero ese conocimiento solo comenzaría a llegar junto a la próxima primavera.


	10. X El hombre de los mil rostros

Disclaimer, Maleficent y todos sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Esta historia solo es publicada con fines recreativos.

Aquí con un nuevo capítulo recién terminado y editado, espero que no se me haya pasado nada por alto, quedo diferente a como lo estaba escribiendo en un principio, pero en términos generales me gusto el resultado y a todas estas ya vieron el tráiler de **"** Maleficent: Mistress of Evil" estoy emociona y preocupada a partes iguales una nunca sabe como van a salir esas segundas partes.

Agradezco a Muse Bellamy y fran. sanchez por su reviews y sobre todo por su infinita paciencia.

No siendo más aquí dejo el capitulo y nos vemos en una próxima actualización y si te gusta lo que leíste no olvides dejar un comentario con tus impresiones del capítulo estaría eternamente agradecida.

 **X El hombre de los mil rostros**

Maléfica observaba con suficiencia a Balthazar, al igual que algunos guerreros árbol y jinetes jabalí mientras terminaban de desmantelar un emplazamiento humano bien abastecido a un par de kilómetros de la frontera oeste, ese había sido sin duda alguna uno de los enclaves militares utilizados en el ataque del otoño pasado, no era comparable con los campamentos de las pequeñas cuadrillas que vigilaban los espinos con regularidad y que apenas podían ser descritos como fogatas donde los soldados se juntaban temerosos de todo lo que les rodeaba esperando la llegada del amanecer o la finalización del trabajo para abandonar el lugar, esos grupos la mayoría de las veces no significaban un peligro verdadero para los páramos y aquellos hombres preferían huir y evitar un posible combate con criaturas mágicas bastante irascibles y mejor preparadas que ellos mismos.

Esa había sido una tarde bastante productiva para Maléfica y el pequeño contingente que la acompañaba, la información conseguida por Diaval sobre aquella locación fue precisa, lo cual acompañado de la desorganización general de aquellos hombres tras la _"misteriosa desaparición"_ del rey Henry permitieron un trabajo bastante rápido y sin mayores peligros para los participantes de aquella _"pequeña escaramuza"_ , tras la lucha librada en el lugar la mayoría de los humanos habían abandonado la fortificación prefiriendo proteger sus vidas y la de sus camaradas heridos antes que el emplazamiento al parecer aquel dato sobre el estado del ejercito del reino también era verdadera una confirmación de la habilidad de Diaval en sus labores de espía, la superioridad militar de los moros en aquella ocasión fue más que evidente.

Ella reflexionaba como desde el principio varios de los moradores del páramo cuestionaron el posible éxito de una estrategia tan poco ortodoxa como la utilización de un espía en medio de la guerra contra el reino humano, es más señalaban la efectividad del muro de espinos o el papel de Diaval como una suerte de perro guardián de aquellas tierras y negaban la importancia de la información sobre los movimientos enemigos, e inclusive aseguraban que los fracasos del dragón mientras aprendía los trucos de aquel oficio mostraban que era un error continuar con aquella idea, solo con el pasar de los meses, los datos certeros sobre algunas cuadrillas, varios de los ataques planeados y el armamento llevaron a replantear la utilidad de un espía entre los humanos, a medida que aumentaban sus aciertos Maléfica miraba a sus vecinos mágicos con aires de suficiencia y superioridad al demostrarles que tenía la razón desde un principio y que la lagartija era la adecuada para el trabajo.

Al iniciar la primavera recordaba el hada, Diaval había comenzado sus incursiones en las tierras humanas con poco éxito en sus labores de espionaje en un principio, los humanos fueron bastante recelosos ante la presencia de un desconocido, pero la constancia del animal y la continua observación de los hábitos de las personas de diversas villas y granjas lo llevaron a conocer algunas maneras de obtener información sin despertar mayores sospechas ahora casi finalizando el verano consideraba que él era bastante eficiente recolectando información, al condenado animal no le tomo más de dos estaciones el convertirse en un verdadero maestro de aquel arte con todo y las dudas que mostraba en un inicio.

Mientras Maléfica se encargaba de la seguridad general de los Moros, Diaval descubría la dificultad de hilar de manera más o menos coherente comentarios fortuitos lanzados al aire, los fragmentos una conversación fuera de contexto para sus oídos, la veracidad de los chismes de los campesinos o el significado de los diferentes movimientos de los soldados entre varias locaciones sin una razón aparente, lo más difícil era prestar la suficiente atención a esos pequeños detalles que lograban marcar la diferencia y sobre todo ubicar los lugares en donde hablar de mas no fuera raro. Su mente aguda, su gusto natural por los retos y la aventura le facilitaron mucho las cosas en aquel oficio.

El mayor éxito del dragón reconoció para si misma fue la creación de varios alter egos algunas veces Diaval se presentaba a sí mismo como un leñador que vivía en medio del bosque buscando nuevos lugares donde vender su madera, o como un cazador que vendía la carne y pieles de sus presas, también tomaba el manto de un simple jornalero en busca de trabajo y techo a cambio de algunas monedas en las granjas más alejadas de la capital de aquel reino humano pero suficientemente cerca de los moros para ser tomadas en cuenta como posibles fuentes de información, también había tomado el papel de un soldado remiso de un reino vecino que buscaba evitar cualquier posible reclutamiento tras tener un superior que casi lo lleva a su muerte despertando las simpatías de varios caballeros rasos que escuchaban sus anécdotas, aunque su identidad favorita era la de _"un vagabundo"_ que narraba historias a cambio de posada, comida y algunas monedas.

Ella también recordaba la manera en cómo la lagartija le señalaba que aquellas incursiones eran muy diferentes a las que había realizado anteriormente durante sus viajes en donde simplemente se limitaba a conocer los lugares que llamaban su atención sin la preocupación de esconder su naturaleza mágica o concentrarse en un objetivo en específico e inclusive se tomó la libertad de invitarla a algunos de esos lugares cuando las cosas en el páramo se calmaran, si las circunstancias fueran otras tal vez lo haría, estar en tierras lejanas, sin responsabilidades, donde nadie la conociera o le importara demasiado su naturaleza no sonaba del todo mal.

Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro Maléfica también recordó los reparos que mostraba _"la lagartija pirómana",_ lo molesto de sus quejas sobre el tiempo que pasaba fuera de su hogar (el cual no había terminado de reformar), la constante preocupación por dejarla "sola" y el fastidio que le causaba el engañar demasiado a las _"buenas personas"_ (siempre escuchaba con cierto escepticismo aquella parte de los informes), pero con el paso de las semanas y sobre todo interactuando de manera continua con los humanos consiguió la motivación necesaria para continuar con aquel nuevo trabajo que a la larga según palabras de Diaval y concordando con las opiniones del hada beneficiaba a los dos bandos en especial si lograban el fin de la guerra, evitando peleas innecesarias o la pérdida de vidas.

El dragón siempre le hablaba sobre las extrañas costumbres de los hombres, las virtudes que estaba descubriendo en ellos y sobre las cosas verdaderamente malas de aquella raza, con el paso de los meses ellos se estaban comenzando a hacer una imagen más completa de sus vecinos no mágicos y gracias a aquellas palabras comenzaba a entender el interés de su madre por compartir algo de su tiempo con los humanos.

Diaval también le contaba al hada sobre los problemas que los civiles estaban teniendo gracias a la guerra, mantener un ejército era bastante costoso al parecer, los impuestos y tributos en especie eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza para muchas personas, además las bravuconerías de más de un mercenario que no eran nada agradables (en varias ocasiones fue testigo de aquellos abusos), sin contar el reclutamiento _"voluntario"_ de los hombres que eran sacados de sus tareas cotidianas a la fuerza, a la larga descubrió Diaval a muchas de esas personas no les importaría el final de la guerra así perdieran, el resentimiento estaría presente pero a la larga la paz era preferible, un número considerable también percibía que aquellas riquezas de las cuales les hablaba la nobleza no les llegarían a ellos los de _"abajo"_ y lo que se estaban buscando era que _"aquella mujer"_ maldijera sus tierras… o al menos eso creía el dragón gracias a sus observaciones en las tierras enemigas.

De las cosas que su amigo le contaba la más sorprendente fue enterarse de lo _"popular"_ que llego a ser el rey Henry en sus últimos días al punto que varias villas (sobre todo aquellas más cercanas a los páramos) se estaban planteando seriamente dejar algunos presentes a modo de agradecimiento al hada oscura que reinaba en los moros, el dragón prometió asegurarse en lo posible de que los regalos humanos fueran de su agrado, ese gesto era algo que la mujer no se esperaba, además ella estaba segura que ninguno de los seres mágicos celebraría su muerte en manos de un posible enemigo de aquella manera, al parecer no tenía ni idea de muchas de las cosas que pasaban fuera de sus fronteras.

Aunque el hada nunca lo reconocería siempre esperaba el regreso de Diaval en sus idas y venidas entre los dos reinos, con el paso de los años y muy a su pesar se había acostumbrado al constante parloteo del animal y en general a la tranquila convivencia que habían establecido y algunos días su risco se sentía bastante solitario. Lo que no se esperaba era la nueva costumbre del hombre que en cada una de sus _"incursiones"_ siempre le llevaba algún pequeño presente: dulces, comidas extrañas, objetos brillantes de diverso tipo e inclusive algunos libros (objetos difíciles de conseguir en aquellas tierras).

Mientras inspeccionaba la total destrucción de aquel emplazamiento y la búsqueda de armas mejoradas con magia (Diaval les había advertido sobre la presencia de estas) el hada meditaba sobre el último reporte del dragón en donde le hablaba de algunos rumores acerca de Stefan el próximo rey humano el cual tras casi un año de preparativos estaba próximo a coronarse como dictaban las costumbres de los suyos, esos asuntos protocolarios no le importaban, el problema era su posible carácter y sobre todo sus intenciones.

Ella lo recordaba del único encuentro que habían compartido hace más de veinte primaveras atrás, cuando el príncipe un infante de diez u once años se encontraba perdido en una zona cercana a la frontera este de sus tierras, en aquella época Stefan solo era un niño flacucho y temeroso, que la miro asombrado mientras que ella simplemente se limito a indicarle el camino para que regresara con los suyos, antes de separarse él le dirigió algunas palabras las cuales aún recordaba:

\- ¿acaso no piensas tomar mi vida hada oscura? – aunque la voz del joven era vacilante, su mirada fue directa y en ningún momento dejo de observar con algo de desafío al hada.

\- ¿Por qué habría de tomar la vida de un inocente? No hay ningún honor en vencer a aquellos que no son combatientes, menos a un mocoso – ella solo lo miraba algo aburrida, en aquel momento tenía asuntos más importantes que atender que prestar atención al principito de los humanos.

Muchos años después de aquel encuentro Maléfica medita acerca de la manera en cómo el tiempo corre de manera muy diferente para los humanos, ella a lo largo de su vida había visto al rey Henry cuando aún era joven y también lo vio en sus años de ocaso, fue testigo de la infancia de Stefan y ahora lo conocería como un hombre mayor, esperando que fuera diferente a su progenitor.

Ella nunca logro entender las razones que llevaban a los humanos a desperdicias sus fugaces vidas en cosas banales o sin importancia y durante mucho tiempo reflexiono en la curiosa manera en cómo su propia vida se había enlazado con la de aquella dinastía, también en que probablemente sería capaz de ver al menos un par de centurias mas antes de dejar el mundo de los vivos…

Mientras intercambia algunas palabras con uno de los jinetes jabalí ante la presencia de magia en algunos elementos presentes en la zona y los posibles métodos para la destrucción de aquellas armas, la mujer recordaba las cosas más alarmantes del último informe de Diaval y lo que implicaría de confirmarse aquellos "rumores" y habladurías en relación al príncipe, aquello que la estaba inquietando al punto de no prestar la suficiente atención a sus labores en ese momento, limitándose a recordar las palabras exactas del dragón:

\- La primera información medianamente confiables relacionada con Stefan la escuche de algunos soldados miembros de una cuadrilla de vigilancia, ubicada en un pequeño poblado cercano a las planicies que limitaban por el sur con los moros, ese lugar es uno de los sitios donde tienes simpatizantes – la voz del dragón era profunda en su verdadera forma y se notaba el tono juguetón en sus palabras mientras se limitaba a estirar sus grandes alas – en ese momento me encontraba en la posada donde me disponía a pasar la noche antes de regresar a casa ya sabes un poco de sueño no está mal para nadie, sin contar que ya había escuchado algunas cosas verdaderamente interesantes y no esperaba conseguir nada acerca del príncipe en aquella ocasión las cosas que hasta ese momento había escuchado hablaba de un sujeto educado, bien portado y medianamente interesado por los asuntos de la guerra, las personas que hablaban del hombre solo tenían halagos para el mismo aunque el problema de aquellos comentarios era que ninguno de ellos conocía directamente al príncipe y solo se limitaban a repetir generalidades ya sabes las cosas típicas que los humanos dicen sobre sus gobernantes.

Esa noche en cuestión estaba en mi papel de vagabundo y sabía que a medida que avanzara la noche y que el alcohol desinhibiera a los hombres ellos comenzarían a contar imprudentemente cosas sobre su trabajo y en general sobre sus vidas, algunos humanos son tan predecibles… al menos no son aburridos – el dragón movió su cabeza a modo de negación – el grupo en cuestión estaba conformado por cinco hombres de diversas edades endurecidos por las inclemencias de la guerra y en general por la vida militar, mientras departían y a medida que la cerveza fluía escuche algunas cosas bastante interesantes sobre el actual heredero de la corona, gracias a un hombre llamado Rory que hablaba amargamente del _"príncipe cobarde"_ y como este lo había degrado a un trabajo tan peligroso y mal pago por derrotarlo una vez en una práctica militar un par de años atrás, el sujeto estaba casi seguro que lo próximo que les esperaba en el mejor de los casos era un estancamiento de la guerra con los vecinos mágicos (ni tan mal le caían aseguraba entre cerveza y cerveza), en el peor trataría de negociar algo y traicionaría a la bruja cornada, el hombre se estaba planteando seriamente desertar y abandonar el reino, inclusive aseguro que _"primero le juraría fidelidad a Maléfica antes que al condenado Stefan, al menos ella tiene fama de no ser cruel o injusta con los suyos."_ – Diaval sonrió ante aquel comentario y sobre todo al ver la expresión contrariada de la mujer ante las palabras de aquel humano – bueno en caso de algo ya tienes un humano leal a tu causa – Bromeo el dragón antes de continuar la conversación.

Decir que le desagradaron y sobre todo preocuparon esas noticias fue poco, si ese "rumor" se confirmaba solo les esperarían largos y amargos años de guerra con sus vecinos y si el condenado hombre tenía una tendencia marcada a la traición eso solo los dejaría en una mala posición, esperaba que el sujeto fuera un gobernante más prudente y justo que el rey Henry y ahora solo podía confiar en Diaval para dilucidar algo acerca de aquel asunto.

El hada se encontraba tan distraída en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no fue capaz de notar la presencia de Balthazar el cual llevaba observándola con detenimiento durante los últimos minutos y solo se inmuto ante las palabras del guerrero árbol pronunciadas en su extraño idioma.

\- Estamos por terminar en este lugar, ya hemos reunido todos los objetos con algún tipo de magia para proceder a su destrucción, el arsenal es considerable y hay varias cosas verdaderamente problemáticas – era consciente de lo raro que era tomar al hada desprevenida y mas si se encontraban en alguna misión. – Él se encuentra bien, es una criatura de recursos.

\- Hay otros dos sitios que debemos visitar antes de que los humanos cambien de lugar aquellas caletas –su voz fue tan segura como siempre y su tono autoritario, simulo no escuchar las ultimas palabras de Balthazar. Al fin y al cabo, Diaval era completamente capaz de cuidarse solo y no es que estuviera particularmente preocupada por su seguridad.

Maléfica se dirigió en dirección a una gran pila de armas y diversos objetos envueltos por un aura oscura en definitiva estos eran objetos mágicos con una naturaleza bastante viciosas tendrían que averiguar quién estaba suministrando tales cosas al reino, concentró su poder antes de utilizar unas potentes llamas verdes para incinerarlos y alejarse del lugar sin voltear atrás, aunque nunca lo aceptaría estaba un poco preocupada por la nueva misión del dragón, pero era consiente que era una perdida de tiempo y energía pensar demasiado en el asunto además que estar tan distraía podría llegar a ser peligroso, lidiaría con cada cosa a su debido momento.

Mientras Maléfica caminaba dando la espalda a los restos humeantes del campamento humano no pudo evitar inquietarse un poco por Diaval el cual en ese preciso momento levantaba su vista hacia las impresionantes murallas de la capital del reino que reflejaban el poder adquirido por los humanos, el animal se estremeció ligeramente mientras pasaba por las grandes puertas de la muralla no pudo evitar un ligero escalofrío en su columna al hablar con los soldados antes de conseguir algunas recomendaciones sobre posibles hospedajes y finalmente adentrase en las concurridas calles de la ciudad mientras iniciaba su nueva misión.


End file.
